The Odaiba Games Week 2
by mr.myxsiple
Summary: TWEWY X-over This time, Gatomon and Veemon are forcefully sent into the games where feelings for each other will unfold. Will they survive the week? Pls. Review Complete
1. Prologue

Hey guys, this is week 2 of The Odaiba Games. This may say prologue but it's really the epilogue for week 1. I put it here for reference.

Enjoy ;)

**I DON'T OWN DIGIMON NOR THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU**

* * *

PROLOGUE

When the light cleared and Gabumon and Palmon uncovered their eyes, they found themselves in a strange place. They seemed to be standing in the middle of a blank white abyss.

Then, they heard the sound of someone clapping. Turning around, they saw the tall man in the dark red business suit and maroon hair. They noticed the wings on his back as he was walking towards them.

"Gabumon and Palmon, I would like to formally congratulate you two for being the victors of the Odaiba Games." he said. Gabumon and Palmon remained silent.

"Ah allow me to introduce myself. Damian Amos, Conductor of the games."

"We know you're a Digimon disguised as a human so your human name really doesn't matter." Palmon said.

Damian glared at her angrily for interrupting him but he continued. "I see. I would like you to know that I am not here to hurt you in any way. I am here only to give back your entry fee and to give you back your lives."

"Wait, what happens to the other players?" Gabumon asked.

"That is not your concern." Damian said simply.

"What happens to them?" Gabumon repeated and Damian finally gave in.

"They have to choices." Damian began. "One, they can choose to be erased instantly and completely give up on life."

"That must be for those who don't want to go back to their old lives." Gabumon said.

"If they choose not to be erased then their second choice..." Damian gave an evil grin. "Is that they have to play the games...again."

"What?" Gabumon yelled shocked and angry.

"They have to go through that nightmare again?" Palmon asked angrily.

"Of course." a smiling Damian said. "Since the week began, our replacement Game Master has been killing digimon and sending them to the games. The games will continue on for as long as we exist. The only way out is through victory or erasure!"

"You're evil!" Gabumon yelled angrily.

"Oh be quiet. Just be content that you have won and can return to your old lives." Damian said seriously.

Gabumon opened his mouth to talk back but Palmon stopped him." We'll stop you. After Gabumon and I meet up, we're going to make sure no one has to play these games again."

Damian didn't reply and turned away from them. "That is enough. I will now return your entry fee and sent you back to the human world."

Vanished leaving a still angry Gabumon and Palmon behind. Both of their bodies began to glow and as they did, images rush into their minds.

Their memories were returning to them; they saw images of the times they spent with their partners, their adventures they had in the past, the battles they had and best of all, they remembered each other, how they were already together before the games.

They both flashed a great white light and when it was over, they found themselves in the very same park where they were killed. Looking up, they saw that it was sunset.

Gabumon, with a smile on his face, asked: "You've got your memories back?"

Palmon nodded and said: "We're alive again. I...I'm so glad."

"Hey, I'm just glad that I'm able to keep my promise." Gabumon said.

He smiled at her and she rushed into his open arms. They pressed their lips together in a loving embrace and parted with their arms still around each other.

"Y'know, we should go back. Matt and Mimi really miss us." Palmon said.

"Alright, I'll see you later OK?" Gabumon said. They hugged one last time before going their separate ways.

* * *

"Matt! Matt!" Gabumon yelled as he rushed into the house. "Matt, are you here? Matt!"

There was long silence after Gabumon spoke. Then, he heard the sound a door opening, rushed footsteps and then, Matt appeared right in front of Gabumon.

They stood in silence with a shocked expression on both of their faces. Matt slowly walked to his partner trying to tell if this was an illusion or not and then ran and embraced his partner.

"You...You're back..." Matt said shakily. "But...But I saw you..."

"It's OK Matt. Everything fine now." Gabumon replied. "I'm back and that's all that matters."

"Hey what's goin-" TK said entering the room with Patamon.

"Wha but...but...you're alive!" Patamon spoke for his partner's sake.

"Wait, if your alive, then is Palmon alive too?" TK asked.

"Yes she is." Gabumon replied. "By now, she's already at Mimi's house."

* * *

"sniff...Palmon, I...I thought I'd never see you again!" Mimi sobbed as she embraced her partner. Both girls were crying.

"Mimi...I"m so glad I was able to come back." Palmon sobbed in turn and the two girls remained sobbing into each others arm for several minutes.

After a while, Mimi wiped a tear from her eye and said: "Everyone's missed you Palmon. They'll be so happy when they see you later."

"Why? Do you have plans tonight?" Palmon asked curiously.

Mimi smiled and said: "Yes just earlier today, we found out we won the free tickets and backstage passes to the Lily Deus concert later.

* * *

Two hours later, Matt and Mimi decided to surprise the others at the same concert hall Gabumon and Palmon saw on the first day. Everyone was at the entrance except for Matt and Mimi. Then, they showed up with their partners and everyone's jaw dropped for a few second and then they started to cheer for their return.

"But I heard from Gennai that your data didn't go back to Primary Village." Izzy told them. "there's no way you two could have possibly been reformatted."

"Yeah." Gomamon said. "What happened to you two?"

At that question, Gabumon and Palmon's smiles turned into looks of sadness as the memories of that horrible incident entered their minds. "I'm sorry but it's just to painful to tell." Palmon said. Everyone seemed to understand.

"Well, what's important is that your here." Kari said. "C'mon, we better get inside." Everyone nodded and entered the building.

Sora, Mimi, Kari and Yolei were the ones who were most excited and kept chatting to each other about Lily. Gabumon and Palmon, who were oblivious to the past week's events tried to find out what was going on.

"So who exactly is Lily Deus?" Palmon asked.

Gatomon, who had heard Kari talk about Lily several times answered. "She's this hit teen idol who's got fan all over the world. She's a singer, dancer and a song writer and it just so happens that she's having a concert here in Odaiba."

"And we've got the backstage passes and free tickets almost every other girl in the city would kill for." Biyomon, who also heard the many talks of her partner about Lily, added.

The Digidestined entered the main concert area where a large stage decorated with violet, which was Lily's favorite color, flowers. Majority of the audience were girls but there were a few boys. They took their seats and began to wait.

"It's almost starting." Yolei said excitedly looking at her watch. A few seconds later, Lily Deus walked on stage. Just as Gabumon and Palmon saw her, she was a very attractive for a teenager. She had short black hair, her lips were deep red and she was wearing yellow nail polish for the occasion. She wore a simple purple dress which made a huge impact on the crowd.

at her appearance, Kari, Sora, Yolei, Mimi and every other girl screamed at the top of their lungs. The Digimon had to cover their ears to drown out the screaming. There was then a loud crack as Joe's glasses shattered.

"All this over one human?" Tentomon yelled over the girls' screams.

"What?" Veemon, who was closest asked but could not be heard. They girls screams died down and Lily took the microphone.

"Hey there Odaiba!" she said and the whole audience cheered again. Armadillomon's teeth chattered as his shell reverberated with the screams. "It's really great to be here. I know you all have been waiting for me so here I go!"

And then she began to sing. Her voice could only be describes as angelic, alluring and captivating. The whole audience, who was screaming before, remained silent as Lily sang. Everyone within the sound of her voice felt a calming sensation in their hearts as all the problems of the world had vanished...

After the concert was over and while the other fans left, the Digidestined went backstage where they encountered a man wearing a cap with the word "Security" blocking their way.

"Passes please." he said and Sora gave them their backstage passes. He examined them carefully, trying to see if they were fake but they passes the inspection and were let through.

"OK, now I'm nervous." Mimi said as all four girls trembled before the door to Lily's room. Dora stretched out her hand to knock but was to nervous to do so.

"Oh for the love of..." Matt muttered before going to the door and knocking on it himself. Before any of the girls could react, the words:" Come in" came from behind. The girls took a deep breath and opened the door.

There standing on a couch while reading a magazine was Lily Deus. She glanced at her visitors and they screamed at the top of their lungs while everyone else instinctively covered their ears.

"Wow, you guys sure are rowdy." Lily said with a smile. "C'mon, take a seat you guys." Everyone took a seat on the couches and introductions were made; the girls were fighting over who got to sit closest to Lily.

"So did you guys like my concert?" Lily asked.

"It was awesome. I loved every second of it." Kari replied.

"I'm glad you like it." Lily said before facing the boys. "So how did you guys like it?"

"It was great except for the fact that the screaming shattered my glasses." Joe said holding up his broken pair.

"Oh, sorry about that." Lily said. "Almost every concert I've been in the world was that loud. Anyway, who wants autographs?"

The four girls stood up excitedly and presented their shirts to be signed. "You're going to give up a perfectly good shirt for an autograph?" Hawkmon asked his partner.

"Yes I would." Yolei answered simply. Lily took a marker from her bag and signed the shirts of the four girls.

"I could just die right now and I wouldn't complain!" Mimi said with stars in her eyes.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure you won't die anytime soon." Lily said with a smile.

Just then, Tai noticed something sticking out of Lily's bag. He got it and saw that it was a photo of Lily with the Arc de Triomphe in the background. She was holding something that looked like a small grey computer mouse with two grey antennae and red eyes.

"Hey Lily, is this a Digimon?" Tai asked.

"Actually he is." Lily said taking the photo and showing it to everyone. "I'm actually one of you guys, a Digidestined and this is me and my partner MetalKoromon in Paris." She put the photo back in her bag. "But it's a shame; he's been feeling under the weather lately and couldn't come to the concert but I wouldn't be surprised if he's watching TV right now cheering my name."

"He must really be devoted to you." Davis commented.

"Yes, yes he is." Lily said but there was a hint of sadness in her voice. "Anyway, I've got a problem you girls could possibly help me with."

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"You see, I've got this new look Ive been working on and I want your opinion. Also, I've got all these dresses and I've run out of room in my closet." Lily began. "So I was wondering if you girls could take them off my hands-"

"Me! Me! Pick Me!" Kari screamed. The other girls screamed too.

"Hang on." said Lily. "We won't all fit in the dressing room and since Kari asked first It'd be fair that she goes first."

"Yay!" Kari said while the other girls looked at her with envy. She , Gatomon and Lily stood up and went to the dressing room.

"Wait." Lily said stopping them. "I'm trying to appeal to boy too so I'll need a guy's opinion-"

"Davis get over here!" Kari yelled. Davis looked startled for a bit before obeying. Everyone sweat dropped as Lily, Kari, Davis and their partners left.

Lily was right; All of them couldn't fit in the room but there was enough room for all of them. She led them to the closet at the corner of the room and opened it.

"Wow Lily, you have so many dresses." Kari said as they peered inside and saw several dresses and outfits for Lily. Majority of them were purple.

"Go ahead. Pick one you like." Lily said. Kari rummaged through the closet until she pulled out a fancy pink dress that looked like it was for formal balls.

"How do I look?" Kari said holding the dress up to her.

"You look great Kari." Gatomon said.

"It looks great on you." Davis said and Veemon nodded.

"Thanks. So Lily, what's this new look you were talking about?" Kari asked.

"Oh hang on. I'll show you." Lily said and she walked away from the group, faced them and closed her eyes. Everyone wondered what she was doing.

Her body suddenly arced forward and her nails lengthened to the point that they looked more like claws. Worse still, a pair of black tattoo wings shot out of her back.

"So, does this look suit me?"

She lunged forward and swung her arms. Her left arm knocked Davis and Kari into the closet and closed the door while her right arm hit the two Digimon. Veemon fell to the floor and Gatomon ended up with her back against the wall.

"You're mine kitty!" Lily yelled as she lunged at Gatomon claws ranged. The latter was too surprised to dodge and closed her eyes and waited for her death.

She heard a splattering sound and felt blood come onto her chest but there wasn't any pain at all. Wondering why, she opened her eyes and they widened in shock.

Veemon stood facing her, his hands spread with a shocked look on his face. Looking down, she saw Lily's hand impaled through his chest.

"Veemon..." Gatomon said. His mouth moved as if he were trying to say something.

"R...Ru..."

Behind him, Lily was smiling and said: "If you think you've saved her, then you're sadly mistaken."

With a loud cry, Lily pushed her arm forward. It slid past Veemon and entered Gatomon's chest up to her wrist. Gatomon's eyes widened in shock just like Veemon and pain shot through her body. Lily retracted her arm and Veemon and Gatomon fell to the ground; a puddle of their own blood started to form. Lily giggled and slowly licked the blood from her hands.

Then, two things happened at the same time. The door to the room opened and the rest of the Digidestined, who became suspicious after they heard a thud, peered inside and the closet door finally opened and Davis and Kari were able to look out. They looked from the dying bodies of Veemon and Gatomon to the blood on Lily's hand.

"Sh-She's a-!" Palmon yelled pointing at Lily.

"Ta Ta everyone." Lily said with a wink before vanishing into thin air. Davis and Kari saw their dying partners.

"No...this can't be happening..." Davis said as he looked at his dying partner.

"Gatomon please don't die!" Kari tearfully screamed.

Just then, Gabumon and Palmon separated themselves from the group and knelt before Veemon and Gatomon. Their eyes swiveled towards them.

"Just, listen." Gabumon said seriously. "Do whatever the mission tells you to do and do it before time runs out. The Noise are the creatures you'll end up fighting; do what you can to stay alive and...good luck."

Everyone else didn't understand what he was talking about. Then, Veemon and Gatomon closed their eyes and were nothing but data that floated away.

"Wh...what's going to happen to them?" Matt asked.

"What happened to us." Gabumon said as he stood up and spoke to everyone in the room.

"They're being forced into the Odaiba Games..."


	2. Day 1 Part 1

DAY 1 PART 1

...

...

...

Gasp!

Gatomon woke up suddenly with a loud gasp. She looked around and saw that she was sitting in the middle of a busy street filled with people who didn't seem to notice her.

"Wait a sec!" she thought and she looked at her chest. There wasn't any wound there. She put a hand on her chest. "But...but I died! I was killed by Lily! Why am I still here?"

She stood up and checked her body for any sort of injury. During the search, she realized something.

"Where's my tail ring?" she thought. True enough, it was gone from her tail. "This is bad; I'm not as strong as I usually am now."

The next thing she noticed is a small black device around her wrist. "What's this?"

Beep! Beep!

The sound had come from the device. Looking at it, Gatomon saw a message on it.

_Head to the entrance of Odaiba Elementary. You have 50 minutes. Succeed or suffer erasure._

_-The DL's_

"Ow!" Gatomon yelled as a sharp pain shot through her hand. She looked down on it and saw the timer already ticking away.

_"Do whatever the mission tells you to do and do it before time runs out."_

"This must be what Gabumon was talking about." Gatomon muttered. She remembered those words well, the last words she heard before she died. Before she died with...

"Veemon!" she suddenly remembered. She looked around and saw that he was nowhere in sight. "Where is he? He died too."

She made a decision. She would find Veemon, head to the school and find her tail ring. She ran off in search of Veemon.

"Veemon! Where are you Veemon!" she called as she ran through the streets. There wasn't any reply. A man was walking in her direction and she decided to ask him.

"Excuse me, have you seen my friend? He's around my height, has blue skin and a V on his forehead." she asked but the man just kept walking. She opened her mouth to asked again but the man walked right through her. Her eyes widened in shock and she turned to the man who continued walking as if nothing happened.

"What the-?" she thought. This was all getting too weird. She had to find Veemon fast and get to the school. She decided to literally run through the crowd of people to get around faster.

"Veemon!" she called again as she went right through people. "Veemon- Of!"

Gatomon had hit something hard as she ran. She hit the ground and her fore head hurt from the impact.

"hey, watch where you're-Veemon!"

Is was indeed him. He too was sitting down rubbing his forehead which hurt after the collision. She found out that he too had a device on his hand.

"Veemon, are you alright?" Gatomon asked while getting up.

"Well aside from that hit, I"m pretty fine." he replied getting up too. "You've got a device on your hand too?"

"Yeah." Gatomon held it up. "I've been looking for you and now we could go to the school together."

"Alright." Veemon said with a nod.

"And we'll need to find my tail ring when we're done." She showed him her tail. ""Anyway, why were you running? I'm pretty sure the school is that way."

"Oh, I was running from those guys."

Veemon pointed at a corner where several Thrash Minks and Decaravens showed up and lunged at the two Digimon who dodged them.

"Lightning Paw!"

She jumped and attempted to swat one of the Decaravens but it didn't do as much damage as she thought. It survived the attack and flew in and started pecking her head. She waved it off and tried another attack.

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism!"

But nothing happened. The Thrash Mink she was aiming at wasn't affected. It slid on over to her and whipped her painfully with its tail.

"I can't use my attacks for some reason." Gatomon said recovering from the hit.

"Neither can I." Veemon replied giving a Thrash Mink a punch to its face.

"What are these things anyway?" Gatomon said as the creatures began to surround them.

"The Noise." Veemon replied remembering what Gabumon had told him.

"Noise?" Gatomon said remembering Gabumon's message too. "How do we fight them?"

"I don't know. Aw man, they could get rid of us right now." Veemon said frustratingly. "I don't want to die again!"

Another beeping sound came from their devices. They turned their attention to it where there was something on the screen.

PARTNER CONFIRMED...

PARTNER CONFIRMED...

INITIALIZING PACT...

Both devices began to glow a white light. They both shot a thin white stream of light at each other. Both devices were connected by the line of light for several moments until the line disappeared.

"That was weird." Veemon commented.

"Hang on Veemon, let me try something." Gatomon said.

"Lightning Paw!"

She tried hitting a Decaraven again and took it out in one hit. She turned to Veemon and said: "I think that worked! We can use attacks now!"

Veemon nodded and took out a Thrash Mink with a few Vee-Headbutts. A few Decaravens swooped down on him but Gatomon took them out before they could reach him.

"Thanks." he said after this. "C'mon, there are still some more left."

Gatomon nodded and started attacking more Noise along with Veemon. The Thrash Minks needed more than a few hits to get rid of but they were defeated eventually. The whole battle lasted about ten minutes and Veemon and Gatomon won with very few injuries.

"I think we're in the clear for now." Veemon said.

"Yeah, i think so too." Gatomon replied. "Anyway, d'you know exactly what's going on Veemon?"

"Well, no." Veemon said shaking his head. "I remember dying and then I'm here."

"You too huh? Anyway, we better get to the school. C'mon, it's this way."

Gatomon took a few step and then found out that Veemon wasn't following her. Turning around, she found him standing in his original position staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I want to clear something up first before we go." Veemon answered.

"What is it?" Gatomon walked closer to him.

Veemon thought about it for a while and then spoke.

"So...who are you exactly?"


	3. Day 1 Part 2

DAY 1 PART 2

"What're you talking about Veemon? It's me, Gatomon." she said worriedly.

"Gatomon...Gatomon...Nope. Sorry, doesn't ring a bell." Veemon replied.

"C'mon, this isn't funny." Gatomon was starting to worry a bit more now. "It's me Gatomon. Don't you remember?"

"No. Seriously, I don't know you at all." Veemon didn't sound like he was joking at all. "I remember being killed by Lily Deus-"

"Yeah, she killed me too!" Gatomon exclaimed. "You tried to save me-"

"But I don't remember you being in that room." Veemon countered.

"Well..." Gatomon thought about it for a while. "But you must remember that I'm Kari's partner right?"

"Wait, Kari? Kari Kamiya? The girl Davis likes?" Veemon's face showed recognition. Gatomon felt hopeful.

"Yeah, she's my partner." Gatomon reminded.

"But Kari doesn't have a partner."

That statement made Gatomon loose all hope. How could he forget about her after all they've been through!

"Look, we won't achieve anything if we stand here arguing whether I know you or not." Veemon said. "But our timers say that we don't have much time left so we better get to the school."

Gatomon had no choice but agree and together, they began to walk towards the school. As they did, Gatomon wondered what could have happened to Veemon to make him forget all about her.

"So Gatomon...why d'you think we're here if we're supposed to be dead?" Veemon asked.

"I really don't know." Gatomon answered. "But Gabumon's last message seems a lot clearer now."

"You sure know a lot about my friends." Veemon commented.

"That's because they're my friends too Veemon!" Gatomon said. "We've been through so much. Stopping Ken from taking over the Digital World, defeating MaloMyotismon for good-"

"But I remember those battles clearly and I don't remember seeing you in them. "Look, we could have this argument all over again and we won't get anywhere."

Once again, Gatomon failed to convince Veemon that he knew her. She was getting really concerned now. And to think she was concerned with finding her tail ring.

Together, they reached the school and the timers vanished from their hands. "Well, that takes care of that." Veemon said.

Gatomon remained silent. Veemon saw this and sighed.

"Alright, I'll give you one last chance. Try to convince me again; maybe I'll remember you this time."

Gatomon thought about what to say to remind Veemon. Finally she decided on a certain incident that just might work. She hesitated a little because she was a little unsure about

"Back when we were trying to fix up the damage Ken left in the Digital World," she began. "You and Davis ended up fighting a Tortomon. In the end, you Digivolved to Ex-Veemon and defeated him. After that, you showed us your new form but then when you weren't looking..."

Gatomon hesitated again unsure if she would continue. Veemon saw this but allowed her to finish.

"Davis approached me and said that you only wanted to Digivolve to impress me."

Gatomon paused to wait for Veemon's reply. As she did, she pondered on that certain incident. Veemon would actually go through those lengths just to impress her?

But then-

"I only Digivolved so I could help Davis impress Kari. Sorry Gatomon but I still don't remember you at all."

With that, Gatomon's hopes of him remembering her crashed to the ground. She was utterly speechless and had no idea what to do now.

"But," Veemon said as he held up the device on his hand. "This thing said that we're partners in whatever this thing is. So right now, even though you're a stranger to me, I'll trust you with my life."

Gatomon couldn't help but feel a little more relaxed now. He still trusts her so trying again to make him remember would be much easier.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Veemon's device started to beep and so did Gatomon's. Curious, they looked at the screen and the face of a familiar female appeared.

"Greetings players." she said with a smile.

"Lily Deus! What does she want?" Veemon said.

"I'm sure most of you already know who I am and those who don't, you've probably been living under a rock." Lily said. "So I'll clear this up. I'm this week's Game Master, the beautiful, lovely, talented, enchanting-"

"I bet she could go on like this all week." Gatomon muttered while Lily was describing herself.

"Attractive, witty, smart, funny, intoxicating Lily Deus." she finished. "For those who were here last week, welcome back to the week of hell. For the newbies, I'd like to welcome you all to the Odaiba Games."

"The rules are as follows: Each day, you'll be given a mission on this device. You need to do whatever it says within the time limit or else...Let's just say, you're not gonna like erasure. But don't worry, only one of you guys have to finish it for all of you to be off the hook. Oh, and if your partner gets erased, so will you. On the seventh and last day, there'll be very special mission that only one pair can finish. And that lucky pair will get their lives back if they win."

"So that's it for me. Ta ta everyone!"

She winked and blew a kiss before the screen went blank.

"Well at least we know what's going on." Gatomon told Veemon.

"I don't know. One whole week of her telling us what to do doesn't sound like a good idea." he replied.

"Well we have to do it otherwise we'll get erased."

"Alright. I wonder what we're gonna have to do tomorrow."

Gatomon opened her mouth to say something but at that moment, Veemon blacked out and fell to the ground before her. She panicked and tried to wake him up but ended up blacking out five seconds later.

* * *

A train was pulling to a stop in the next subway station. One of its passengers was a teenage boy wearing a white polo shirt, dark pant and white shoes. He was typing something in his orange cellphone and after a while, looked up at the city.

"Odaiba..." he muttered.

The train screeched to a halt and the doors opened. The other passengers began to leave and one of them was the boy. He was smilling as he walked.

"So...This is the place Mr. H said the new games are being held..."


	4. Day 2

DAY 2

"So you got all that?" Lily Deus asked. She was on the roof on some building in the city.

"Yup, I got everything you said." replied a smiling Levi replied. He was accompanied by Manfred.

"Good, I need you two add some...drama to a particular pair." Lily said with a smile. "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go get some answers." he said before vanishing int thin air.

"Yapping old hag." Levi said dropping his smile.

"What a repulsive woman. I cannot believe that she was chosen to be this week's Game Master." Manfred said angrily.

"Yeah, I'm just as pissed as you are of not getting chosen but don't worry." Levi smiled again. "The show later'll make us both forget."

Manfred smiled and the two of them vanished. When they reappeared, they were in the middle of a street. Looking around they saw what they were looking for: Veemon and Gatomon still unconscious.

"Alright, it won't be long until they're up so we gotta hurry." Levi said before walking towards Veemon. He picked him up by his shoulders and proceeded t drag his body across the street. Manfred did the same thing to Gatomon but in the opposite direction. They stopped when they were quite far from each other and released the Digimon.

"Good, this should be far enough." Levi said walking towards Manfred. He looked at Gatomon. "Have fun while you can." he muttered.

Then, he and Manfred gave an evil laugh before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

"Nghh..." Veemon said as he slowly regained consciousness. He checked his surrounding. "Huh? What happened? I thought I was in front of the school. Wait, where's Gatomon?"

He stood up and looked around again. She was nowhere to be found so he started calling her name. He heard her reply and ran towards the direction of her voice.

"There you are. where were you?" Veemon asked when they met.

"I dunno. i just woke up and saw that you weren't nearby." Gatomon answered. "I woke up over there.' She pointed at a spot not too far away from them.

"Anyway, what's going on now? I thought we were in front of the school." Gatomon said.

"I don't know either." Veemon replied.

"Beep! Beep!"

"It's this thing again." Veemon said holding up the device on his hand. Gatomon did the same and read the message on it.

_Defeat the noise at the base of the replica of the Statue of Liberty. You have 30 minutes. Succeed of suffer erasure._

_-the DL's_

"Ow!" they yelled as the timer was burned onto their palms.

"I guess a day has passed." Gatomon told Veemon. "We've got a new mission and since its one mission a day, it must mean that this is the start of a new day."

"You're really smart y'know." Veemon commented.

"Thanks." Gatomon said with a smile." C'mon let's go." And they were off.

"So. Do you remember me now Veemon?" Gatomon asked as they walked.

He conked his head a few times before answering. "Sorry, you're still a stranger to me. I still don't remember you."

"Darn it. Oh well." Gatomon sighed. "I hope you will soon."

"Why d'you want to me to remember you so much?" Veemon asked curiously.

"What do you mean? I'm your friend Veemon." she answered. "How could you forget me after all we've been through? All those battles we fought together, those night we spent together. How could you forget when we first met? How you and the others tried to rescue me and Kari when we were stuck in Fullmetal City? The time when Ken-"

She suddenly stopped in mid sentence with a small blush on her face.

"When Ken what?" Veemon asked.

"Wh...When Ken teases you because he saw you and me under a mistletoe one Christmas." she finished.

"Ken teased me because I was _alone _under that mistletoe." Veemon mentioned. "Sorry but I still don't know you."

Gatomon sighed dejectedly and they continued on towards their destination. They arrived at the statue with plenty of time left.

"Alright, those Noise should show up anytime now." Veemon said getting ready. Then, they saw a Noise symbol floating in mid air before it flashed and several Jungle Boomers, Mosh Grizzlies, Thrash Minks and Carcinosamps appeared.

"Whoa, there are a lot of them." Gatomon said. "This should more difficult than yesterday."

Just then, two small spheres of light appeared near Gatomon's paw while three appeared near Veemon's hand. Wondering what they were, they took the spheres and they took a new form. They now looked like pins with a picture of a Digimon on each. Gatomon got Amgewomon and Nefertimon while Veemon got ExVeemon, Flamedramon and Raidramon.

"What do these things do?" Veemon asked while examining them. Gatomon shook her head. He took the Raidramon pin and squeezed it. He felt a powerful rush of energy and pointed it at a Carcinosamp.

"Thunder Blast!"

His hand was engulfed in blue energy and a bolt of lightning shot out and reduced a Carcinosamp to nothingness.

"Cool." he said with a smile.

"Let me try one." Gatomon said taking the Angewomon pin.

"Celestial Arrow!"

Just like her Ultimate Form, a pair of wings grew out of her wrists and formed a thread of light. She pulled back the thread and released it, sending an arrow of light at a Mosh Grizzlie and taking it out.

The Carcinosamps threw their claws boomerang style but Veemon destroyed them before they could hit her. The Several Thrash Minks coiled around Veemon but he used Fire Rocket to escape and ram Jungle Boomer.

Meanwhile, another Jungle Boomer jumped into the air just as a Mosh Grizzlie lunged at Gatomon. She dodged the slash and jumped onto he bear's back. She saw the shadow of the Jungle Boomer right above her and jumped off just as it came down and hit the Grizzlie instead causing its instant defeat.

Now with the pins, the battle was much easier. After several tense minutes, it was finally over and Veemon and Gatomon were able to relax. Then, they saw their timers vanish.

"Looks like were in the clear." Gatomon said when she saw this.

"Yeah but not for long." a voice said. They turned around and saw two people, a teenager and an old man, with black tattoo wings.

"How can you two see us?" Veemon asked.

"It's 'cuz we're DL's! I'm Levi and this's Manfred."

"So you two work for Lily?" Gatomon asked immediately disliking them.

"Uh...yeah we do." Levi answered. "But you'd already know that from your orientation."

"What orientation?" Gatomon asked.

"Y'know, the one you had with us before you came here."

"What's going on here?" Veemon asked.

"Oh ho, you have not told him." Manfred said stroking his beard. "Oh what a shame. Levi, it seems like her cover has been blown."

"What cover? What are you two talking about?" Gatomon asked again.

"D'you two know her?" Veemon asked.

"Know her? Of course we do." Manfred and Levi were smiling at this point. "Levi, please inform this pitiful Digimon of the truth."

"Gladly. Hey blue boy, y'know her?" Levi jerked his thumb in Gatomon's direction. "Yeah, she's with us. She's a Digimon working for us DL's."

"What do you mean; I've never met you in my whole life!" Gatomon said angrily.

Veemon looked at her stunned. "Is...Is this true?"

But before she could open her mouth, Levi spoke. "You be it is. In fact, she's been spying on you and your friends for a while and giving us al the info we need. Why do you think she knows about your friends so much?"

"Because I'm his friend!" Gatomon shouted angrily.

"But do you remember her?" Manfred asked Veemon. "I am sure you would know your own life more than anyone else."

"Veemon, don't believe what they're saying." Gatomon said as she glared angrily at the two DL's.

"Now that I think about it, I have been wondering why you know so much about me and my friends." Veemon said seriously to her. "I've also been wondering what happens whenever you're out of my sight like yesterday and a while ago."

"Oh, you really do black out after each day." Levi explained. "But you blacked out before she did and she was able to give us more info. She was gone missing a while ago because she was talking to us."

"I've just had enough of you two!" Gatomon said pointer her paw threateningly.

"You would dare raise your paw against you superiors?" Manfred asked. "Were you also like this with your previous master?"

"What previous master?" Veemon asked wanting more details to this Digimon who knew so much about him.

"Well before she served us, she used to work for some other guy." Levi said slyly. "Ever heard of someone named Myotismon?

"How could I forget him?" Veemon answered remembering that epic battle.

"Yeah well, she used to work for him before she worked for us."

Veemon quickly faced her. "Is this true?"

Gatomon hesitated at first. "Well, yes I did work for Myotismon but I changed my ways and became Kari's partner."

"Tell me, does this Kari have a partner?" Manfred asked Veemon.

"No she doesn't." he answered shaking his head. "So what did she do as Myotismon's servant?"

"Perhaps a visual answer would suffice." Manfred said sticking his hand out. A large white circle appeared and all of them watched what was projected in it.

In the vision, they saw Tai and the others back when they were still young. They were in Myotismon's castle and were chasing him when who else but Gatomon shows up and jumped on the heads of the Champion Level Digimon, knocking them down.

"Hang on, here's my favorite part." Levi said happily as the vision showed Gatomon animating several Devidramon statues. The vision ended with a failed attempt to defeat the Devidramon.

Manfred lowered his hand and the circle vanished. "When Myotismon vanished, she was left masterless and so she decided to join us. She has spied on you and your friends and now, she will infiltrate you perfectly as your partner in the games. How else did we know where to send Lily Deus to kill you?"

"Veemon, don't trust them. You have to trust me." Gatomon said.

"Yeah trust her and give us more of your secrets." Levi said with a laugh.

"And yes I will admit that you cannot trust us however," Manfred began. "Can you really and truly trust her?"

With that, the two of them vanished leaving a them shocked and angry.

"Look Veemon," Gatomon said extending her paw towards him. "You need to-"

SLAP!

The next moment, Veemon violently swatted her paw away. Gatomon saw his face and it was full of fury.

"How could you...I thought I could trust you!" he yelled.

"Veemon you can trust me." she countered. "They're just probably manipulating us-"

"This whole time, I thought I could call you my friend!" he continued as if she didn't speak. "Now...just...just get away from me!" He began to storm off.

"Veemon wait!" Gatomon said going after him but then, they both blacked out and hit the ground.

* * *

Nearby, they teenage boy was watched the whole thing happen hidden from them.

"Oh dear, this isn't good." he said shaking his head.


	5. Day 3 Part 1

DAY 3 PART 1

The boy knew the address to the house he was looking for. Within minutes, he was already knocking at the front door. A few seconds later, it opened and Davis stepped out.

"Yes. What is it?" he asked.

"Hello. You're Davis Motomiya correct?" the boy asked.

"Uh yeah." Davis answered with a nod.

"Davis Motomiya the one of the Digidestined?" the boy continued.

"Yeah." Davis said starting to get suspicious.

"Davis Motomiya partner of Veemon who was recently killed and sent into the games?"

The nest second, the boy found the front of his shirt clenched by a very angry Davis. For some reason, he was calm (he was even smiling slightly) even as Davis spoke.

"You...You're one of _them_ aren't you?" he asked angrily.

"Now calm down. If you want me to talk then I'll do so later." the boy said. "Just call all of your friends and tell them to meet here in about thirty minutes. Then, I'll tell all of you what you need to know."

Davis surveyed him for several second wondering whether to do what he said or not and then put him down and slammed the door on his face. He just dusted his clothes and began to walk away.

"He doesn't trust me. I doubt any of them would at first." he thought as he got further from Davis' house. "Oh well, time to get _those two_..."

* * *

At another part of the city, Lily was waiting on top of a building with a determined look on her face. A few seconds later, Damian Amos appeared.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"I want answers from you." Lily replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb." Lily put her hands on her hips. "You told me to rig the raffle so that those kids would win and I could send their Digimon into the games. Now I want to know why."

Damian sighed before answering: "If only you knew. I will answer you honestly. I did it because I wanted revenge."

"Revenge? You're letting your own personal desires get mixed up with the games? Does our boss know that because I don't think he'd be happy if he did."

"Is that all you want to say to me?" Damian asked. "If so, then I am leaving."

He turned around but didn't walk away. Instead, he said: "By the way, you're performance so far has been...poor. More players were erased during the first two days of the first week. Are you certain that you are up to this?"

"Of course I'm certain." Lily said angrily. "I...I am a Demon Lord. I will do my job as Game Master and have as many Digimon erased as I can."

"Well, we shall see how you do within the next days." Damian said before vanishing. Lily was left all alone still staring angrily at the place where he was.

"...Why?..."

It was that voice again. That voice that came from her head every time she was stressed.

"...Why?..."

She put her hands on her head and took several deep breaths to calm herself down. The voice kept playing in her head several time before she finally calmed down. Still trying to shake herself, Lily vanished.

* * *

Ever since he woke up, Veemon had been trying to avoid Gatomon. She ended up chasing after him trying to get him to believe her again but it didn't work.

"Just get away from me OK!" he shouted at her.

"Veemon listen." she said back. "Yes I did work for Myotismon but I changed my ways and joined you guys." Veemon just shrugged her off and walked away from her. She went after him but just then, their devices made a beeping sound. They stopped and looked at the screen. Veemon even faced away from her.

_Head to the top floor of the mall. You have 50 minutes. Succeed of suffer erasure._

_-the DL's_

"Oww!" The timer burned onto their hands.

"Looks like we got a new mission." Gatomon said to Veemon's back.

He sighed angrily and said: "Let's just get this over with." before storming off with Gatomon following him again.

As they walked, Gatomon couldn't help but feel angry at Levi and Manfred. How dare they fill Veemon's head with lies! She reminded herself to give them the beating of a lifetime the next time she saw them.

"So what do you plan to do if we win and get our lives back?" Veemon asked Gatomon in a rude tone.

"Well, I'm thinking of just going back to Kari and-" But she never got to finish.

"So you can hurt her too?" Veemon finished. "How about this: If we get our lives back you stay well away from my friends or else..."

"Veemon, how could you say that!" Gatomon was starting to get angry as well. "We've known each other for a long time-"

"Yeah like three days!" he yelled back. "And I've know enough off you in such a short time!"

"How do you know you could trust them!"

"How do I know I could trust you?"

"Because I'm your friend! I've know you and your friends longer than Levi and Manfred had known you!"

"Yeah I can see how you knew my friends after seeing that video!"

"BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!"

Veemon and Gatomon stopped arguing and saw the source of the voice. The teenage boy was walking towards towards them.

"Can you two just calm down and listen first?" he said to them.

"Who're you?" Gatomon asked.

"I'm here to help." he answered.

"Wait you can see us. You're a DL aren't you?" Veemon asked.

"No I'm not one of them-"

"Then how can you see us?"

"It's because I'm...special." the boy answered with a smile.

"Yeah right. I still think you're one of them." Gatomon said.

"Yeah, you'd know." Veemon said.

"What's today's mission?" the boy asked before they could argue again.

"It's to go to the top floor of the mall." Veemon answered.

"Alright, you two are coming with me."

"What about the mission?" Gatomon asked.

"It's to go somewhere isn't it? Some other team can do it." the boy replied.

"Wait, where are we going?" Veemon asked.

The boy just smiled and said: "Your partner's house."


	6. Day 3 Part 2

DAY 3 PART 2

"You mean you've never decided on going to his house to check on him?" the boy asked Veemon as Davis' house was in the distance.

"No, we've been busy with he missions." he replied. They all stopped at the front door.

"Alright listen." the boy said facing the Digimon. "They can't see you nor hear you so I don't want you two doing something that would distract me OK?"

They nodded and he knocked on the door. Davis' mom answered it and told him that her son and his friends were in Davis' room. The boy thanked her and went over to the room; she didn't notice Veemon and Gatomon behind him.

All eyes were turned on him when he opened the door. Everyone was there and they seemed to be waiting for him. At the sight of their partners, Veemon and Gatomon wanted to grab their attention but then remembered that they weren't supposed to.

"Nice to see that you're all here." the boy said and he approached Tai. "I'm Yoshiya Kiryu but you can call me Joshua."

He extended his hand expecting Tai to shake it but the latter just looked at him. Joshua retracted his hand and said: "None of you trust me. Good thinking; even I would've done that."

"Are you a DL? Gabumon and Palmon told us all about you guys and the games." Tai said.

"I'm not one of them. I'm here to help." Joshua replied.

"I don't buy it." Palmon said. "If you want us to trust you then prove it."

At this point, Joshua smiled slyly and faced Kari and Davis. "Your partners were the one that were recently killed right."

"Yeah." They said with a nod.

"Well, I've been keeping an eye on them."

Davis and Kari seemed more interested and Kari said: "Really, are they OK?"

"Oh yes they're fine. In fact," he gave the biggest smile of all. "They're right behind me."

This shocked everyone even Veemon and Gatomon. Davis checked behind Joshua expecting his partner to be there but found nothing.

"Oh yeah, we can't see them. So how do we know if your bluffing?" Davis asked.

"True you can't see nor hear them." Joshua said smiling again. "Unless I do this."

He pulled out a stick of dark red chalk. With it, he drew a strange symbol on the wall: a dark red tattoo skull with two bones crossed under it. The skull flashed and when it cleared Veemon and Gatomon were visible to their friends.

"N...No way..." Davis said quietly.

Veemon looked around until finally realizing that Davis was looking right at him. "Y...You can see me?"

"Hell yeah I can see you!" Davis shouted and Veemon raced into his arms while shedding tears of joy. A similar thing happened to Gatomon and Kari who also had tears in her eyes. Everyone else went over to them and exchange cries of delight at their return.

Davis looked right at Joshua. "Thank you Joshua."

"You're welcome. Now can we get to the matter at hand?"

Everyone settled down and Joshua began to speak. "Alright, tell me what you know and I'll tell you what I know."

"Well, here's what we know so far." Izzy began. "The guys running the games are called the DL's or Demon Lords, seven powerful Digimon who think it's fun. This is actually the second week of the games and Gabumon and Palmon here won the first week."

"Well, to me it started not too long ago." Joshua began.

_Flashback_

_" Joshua, I need you to get to Odaiba."_

_"Hm? Whatever for Mr. Hanekoma?" Joshua asked in turn._

_"The games have started there. I don't know how but I need you to investigate. Look for a group of kids called the Digidestined; they should help you out."_

_"Alright, you can count on me."_

_End Flashback_

"Alright listen," Joshua began. "This isn't the first time time the games were held. The original games were held in Shibuya with humans as its players. I decided to stop the games in the end and tried to hide the secrets of the Noise but apparently, the DL's discovered it and created their own twisted version of the games."

"Wait, you stopped the games? How?" Matt asked.

"I became the Composer in other words, the ruler of the games." Joshua answered. "So it can be understood that these games have a Composer too. If you become the Composer like I have..."

"You can end the games for good." Izzy finished.

"The only way to be the Composer is to beat the old one but that's easier said then done." Joshua continued. "Just being the Composer give you incredible power and topped with the fact that he isn't even human. But they haven't learned all the secrets of the job like this symbol that make players visible when they enter a building."

"So what now?" Kari asked.

"I'm going to go get more info on the DL's." Joshua said walking towards the door. "Once I find out where their base of operations is, I'll contact you guys. In the meantime," He looked at Veemon and Gatomon. "Good luck with the rest of the games."

With that, Joshua left the room. There was a few second of silence.

"Hey," Veemon said as he looked at his hand and saw the timer vanish. "Looks like someone else finished the mission."

"Hey Gatomon, what're you entry fees?" Gabumon asked.

"Entry fees?" she asked confused.

"You weren't told about them?" Palmon asked. "Before a player enters the games, something very important to them is taken away and they can only get it back if they win."

"Well I guess that explains where my tail ring went." Gatomon showed them her tail.

"What about Veemon? What was taken from him?" Palmon asked. Gatomon looked over to Veemon and saw him having a serious discussion with Davis.

"He doesn't remember me." she answered quietly. "I think his memories of me were taken."

"Oh...But d'you know what that mean?" Gabumon asked. "It means you're really important to him."

Gatomon had never considered that though before. And before she could say anything else about it, she suddenly fell to the floor; Veemon did the same.

"What's going on?" Kari asked alarmed. Everyone else was.

"It's alright. It's OK; they just blacked out because today's mission's over. Now they're going to be transported somewhere and will wake up tomorrow." Gabumon explained.

True enough, Veemon's and Gatomon's bodies glowed white and then vanished. Davis looked at the spot and where they were and said seriously: "Take care you two."


	7. Day 4

DAY 4

Veemon woke up first but didn't get up. His mind was too full of yesterday's events.

He was wrong all along. Gatomon, who he still didn't remember, was his friend after all. He spoke with Davis and the latter confirmed it. He had been mean to her and he felt very guilty about that.

"I can't believe I was such a jerk to her." he though miserably. "I...I doubt she'll ever forgive me."

But then another thought came to him: his memories of her being his entry fee. Sure he now knew that she was really his friend but was she that important to him?

He finally decided to get up. He looked too his right and saw Gatomon standing there. "Hey Veemon." she said.

"Uh, hi Gatomon." he replied. There was a moment of awkward silence.

She was also pondering their situation especially his entry fee. Did she really matter to him? If she did wouldn't she have noticed this.

But she did notice this, trying to Digivolve to impress her, catching her under a mistletoe, running in front of her to protect her from Lily's attack...

Beep! Beep!

The sound of their devices was what ended the silence. Still not saying anything, they looked at the mission.

_Free Asimo from the swarm that's tormenting him. You have 60 minutes. Succeed or suffer erasure_

_-the DL's_

"Ow!" The timer burned onto their hands.

"Asimo...I have no idea who that is." Veemon admitted.

"Well whoever this guy is, we have to help him. But how do we find one guy in the whole city?" asked Gatomon.

"I dunno. Why don't we go back to Davis' house and ask him. I don't think it's too far from here." Veemon suggested.

Gatomon agreed and they were off to Davis' house again, it was closer than they though yet they walked in the same awkward silence. "Hey, were back here again." Veemon said when the house was in front of them. The memories of what went on there entered their minds again.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see that everyone's alright after what happened to us." Gatomon added. "Guess Davis is gonna see us again."

"I guess so." Veemon replied and they entered the house.

"Hey Davis, it's us!" Veemon called into the house. There wasn't any reply.

"Wait, there's only one way why Davis wouldn't answer at this time." Veemon said and Gatomon looked at him confused. He walked towards the door of Davis' room and saw that it was ajar and they entered it.

"He's asleep." Veemon said at the snoring Davis on his bed.

"Well we better wake him up. Hey Davis, get up!" Gatomon tried but Davis continued snoring.

"Hey Davis, Kari's here to give you good morning kiss followed by a nice breakfast in bed." Veemon tried and again, Davis didn't stir. "That's odd; that always gets him up on time."

"Veemon, look." Gatomon said as she pointed at the wall of the room. She was pointing at where the red skull was but it was gone.

"Where'd Joshua's symbol go? We need that to be seen or heard." Veemon said as he inspected the wall.

"Maybe it fades over time?" Gatomon suggested. "Damn it, what happened?"

_Flashback_

_It was after the meeting with Joshua had ended and after Veemon and Gatomon blacked out. Davis had decided to walk Kari home and when he came back, he met his mom who seemed very angry at something._

_"Wh-what happened?" Davis asked nervously._

_"Y'know Davis, I thought you and your friends were more mature than I thought." Mrs. Motomiya began grumpily. "You should all know that you're too old to be drawing on the wall."_

_"Drawing on the wall?" Davis repeated. Then his eyes widened and he ran into his room and faced the wall where Joshua's skull and bones symbol was gone._

_"No mom, I needed that!" Davis yelled shocked as he put his hands on his head._

_End Flashback_

"Well, we've got no leads. What do we do now?" Gatomon asked as they left the house.

"Hey Gatomon, do you see two Digimon on top of a bus?" Veemon's question puzzled her. She looked the way he was facing and indeed saw two Digimon sitting on top of a moving bus.

"They've got devices too; they're players." Gatomon realized.

"Let's ask them for help since we're all looking for the same thing." Veemon said. They then followed the bus which eventually stopped at a red light which allowed them to speak to the Digimon on top.

"Hey, are you two players?" Gatomon asked.

"You guys too?" Terriermon said as he poked his head out. "Hey Lopmon, I've found some other players."

"Really?" Lopmon said as she looked at Veemon and Gatomon. "How're you two doing?"

"Pretty fine. So why're you guys on a bus?" Veemon asked.

"Well we usually use an air current but the weather's not in our favor today." Lopmon explained.

"No. Where are you two going exactly?" Gatomon asked.

"Oh, this is a tourist bus headed for Miraikan. Y'know, that science museum thingy." Terriermon answered.

"But what about the mission?"

"This is the mission." Lopmon explained. "One of the attractions the museum has is this cool, high-tech robot."

"So?"

Lopmon smiled. "His name's Asimo."

* * *

"So is this your first week here?" Lopmon asked. The four of them were on top of the bus on their way to the museum.

"Yeah, how 'bout you two?" Veemon asked in turn.

"Second week here actually." Terriermon answered. "During the first week, we started memorizing the layout of the city. We now know this place better than the back of our hands."

"So what's your story?" Did Lily kill you guys or..." Lopmon asked.

"Yes, she killed us; it hurt a lot." Gatomon said remembering that time.

"Really?" Terriermon said. "Lopmon and I were shot by some biker guy on a motorcycle."

Veemon and Gatomon looked at each other; the man who shot Gabumon and Palmon! Speaking of them...

"Hey, have you two met Gabumon and Palmon?" Gatomon asked.

"Last weeks winners? Yeah, we ran into them a couple of times last week." Lopmon replied. "Friends of yours? How're they doing?"

"They're fine; we just saw them yesterday." Veemon answered.

"That's good. We players gotta look out for each other." Terriermon concluded. The bus stopped and everyone looked up and saw the museum in front of them.

"Here's our stop." Lopmon said as she hopped off the bus. Everyone else did the same and entered the museum.

Author's Note: OK. I don't know what the insides of the museum look like so I'll just speculate.

"OK, we've got 36 minutes to find Asimo and that swarm thing." Gatomon said looking at the timer.

"That should be easy." Terriermon said while facing a sign with directions on it. "It says that Asimo's about to do a performance on a stage one floor up."

"Then that's where we're going." Veemon said and the four of them headed for the stairs. When they got to the next floor, they saw a stage where a robot was standing but several technicians were working on it. Curious, they went in closer.

"Hurry up; there's a tour group on their way." one of the technicians said stressed.

"We're working as fast as we can but he just doesn't want to work." another one replied. "Everything's fine so what's the problem?"

Veemon noticed something on the side of Asimo and alerted the others. They checked it out and saw a small Noise tattoo on Asimo's right foot.

"This must be why Asimo's not working." Gatomon said.

"Then let's just take out the Noise then." Terriermon said and they approached the symbol. It flashed and about fifty blue jellyfishes(Jelly Madchester) appeared.

"Whoa! Now this is a swarm!" Terriermon cried out.

"Aren't you worried that they outnumber us?" Veemon asked.

"No he doesn't. He's really like that" Lopmon answered.

"Bunny Blast!"

A concentrated blast of energy shot out of Terriermon's mouth and hit a Jelly Madchester. It wasn't destroyed but got knocked back a little. Terriermon cheered in celebration of his direct hit but then the Noise did something unexpected: it twisted a little and a red jellyfish(Jelly Swencho) appeared.

"Those things can multiply?" Gatomon exclaimed.

"We'll just have to take them out fast. " Lopmon answered. As more Jelly Madchesters multiplied, she ran towards her partner.

"Double Typhoon!"

They combined into a large hurricane that plowed through large number of Noise and destroyed them instantly but there were several more.

"Fire Rocket!"

"Cat's Eye Beam!"

Veemon rocketed off while engulfed with fire while Gatomon stayed and shot beams from her eyes. Terriermon and Lopmon kept up their hurricane and continued taking out Noise but the ones left unattended kept multiplying.

"We have to speed things up!" Terriermon yelled out as he and Lopmon separated. Together, they switched to their pins.

"Gargo Missile!"

"Lightning Spear!"

Their two attacks created an explosion that halved the number of Noise present but there were still plenty more. Veemon and Gatomon were able to keep up with their attacks and the number began to lessen greatly.

"Ever wonder why they're not attacking back?" Veemon asked.

He jinxed it; just then, the jellyfishes stopped moving and stuck out their tentacles. Still wondering what was going on, the four Digimon just stood there as electricity arced across the Noise and arced across their bodies, the pain made them cry out and be brought to their knees.

"Man that stings." Terriermon said recovering.

"Hurry, they're dividing again!" Gatomon yelled as the Noise began to split in two.

"Hey look, only the blue ones are dividing not the red ones." Lopmon observed.

"You're right. Let's take out the blue ones first so we don't have to worry about them dividing." Veemon said getting up and launching a V-Laser at a Jelly Madchester.

Everyone else followed suit and concentrated their attack on the blue jelly fishes. After several minutes, all Jelly Madchesters were defeated and only about fifty Jelly Swenchos remained.

"We've got seven minutes left!" Gatomon said looking at her timer.

"We better hurry then. Thunder Blast!" Veemon took out four Noise. Terriermon and Lopmon used Double Typhoon again and began mowing down several Noise at the same time while Veemon and Gatomon used their own attacks.

"Just one left!" Veemon cried out. "Vee-Headbutt!"

And with that, the last Noise was defeated. The four of them looked at their hands and saw their timers vanish.

"Alright, we're done for today. Asimo should be working now." Gatomon said as they turned towards Asimo whom the technicians were still working on.

"Hey...I think we fixed it." a technician said.

"Really?" another one said. They did some more work and Asimo came to life and started walking up and down the stage.

"Who's the one who fixed him?"

One technician raised his hand.

"Good come with me. I think you'll be getting a promotion."

"Hmph. I can't believe he's taking the credit when it was us who fixed Asimo." Terriermon said grumpily.

"Well, we can't do anything about it." Gatomon replied. "Hey, where'd Lopmon go?"

They looked around and she was no where to be found. "We better look somewhere else." Terriermon suggested worriedly and they began to look around.

* * *

Lopmon was in a corridor somewhere else in the building gazing at the corridor before her. Then, a young woman in her early twenties appeared and walked down the corridor. Lopmon stared at her a little before putting herself right in the path of the woman. The woman walked right through her and continued on while Lopmon sighed.

"What was that about?" Lopmon turned and saw Terriermon, Veemon and Gatomon approach her.

"Wait, you saw that?" she asked.

"Yeah; who was that girl anyway?" Gatomon asked.

Lopmon gazed down the corridor before answering. "She's my partner..."

Their eyes widened in surprise as they looked down the corridor too. "She must really miss you."

"If only..." Lopmon said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Gatomon asked.

Lopmon faced the group and spoke seriously. "Before I met her, I was a total loser who literally had no one. When I met her and became her partner, that was the only time I felt like...like I belonged somewhere. So when I entered the games, my entry fee was her memories of me."

"That's harsh." Veemon said sadly.

"Yeah it is." Lopmon said with a sad smile. "But at least she doesn't have to worry if I get erased."

"Now don't say that Lopmon." Terriermon said approaching her. "You're not gonna get erased; I'd never allow that to happen and that just because I'd get erased too."

"And besides Lopmon," Gatomon said in turn. "You've got us right? Don't you feel like you belong with your friends?"

Lopmon look at the three of them and felt a rush of affection for them. Then Terriermon said: "Don't worry about it; I'll help you get back to your partner no matter what."

Lopmon smiled and suggested that they had a group hug. They were hesitant at first but did so eventually. After five seconds of hugging, they blacked out.


	8. Day 5 Part 1

DAY 5 PART 1

Lily Deus had just finished rehearsing for her next concert and decided to relax in her hotel room. She told everyone not to disturb her for the next thirty minutes before closing the door.

She sighed; being the world's top sensation is thought coupled with the fact that she has to run the games too. She thought that the stress of it all would give her wrinkles and finally decided to take a nap on the couch.

But when she sat down, her purse, which was also on the couch fell too. Lily bent down to pick it up but ended up seeing the photo inside. She stopped everything and took it out and gazed into the picture of her with a MetalKoromon in France.

"...Why?..."

That voice rang in her head again. She put a hand on her head and took several deep breaths, a choking sensation in her throat.

"...Why?..."

"Get out of my head." she said out loud. But the voice didn't stop; she lay down on the couch while still clutching her head. She couldn't get any sleep anymore.

* * *

"Hey Gatomon, don't you think Lopmon's kinda lucky?" Veemon asked when they woke up.

"What makes you say that?" she asked in turn.

"I mean think about it. Her partner doesn't remember her at all. So if she were to get erased, and I'm not saying she will, there'd be one less person who'd be sad by that right?"

"But what about us?" Gatomon asked in turn. "We'd be sad too and so would Terriermon."

"I know but I'm just saying..." Veemon answered. There was another awkward silence between them.

"What about me Veemon? You don't remember me at all so would be be sad if I got erased?"

Beep! Beep!

The sound from their devices saved Veemon from answering that question. They looked at their screens.

_Win the contest at the Odaiba Elementary soccer field. You have 110 minutes, Fail and be erased._

_-the DL's_

"Oww!" The timer burned onto their hands.

"What kind of contest would they be planning?" Veemon asked as they headed to the school.

"It must be something big if it has to be in the soccer field." she replied. Somehow, she knew Veemon was trying to occupy her from asking her question again.

The trip to the school as short and they were at the soccer filed with plenty of time left. The only trouble was that two very familiar figures were standing there-Levi and Manfred.

"Well well, look who it is." Levi said smiling at them. They didn't reply. "What, you two aren't squabbling?" Levi frowned. "Aw man, it was fun watching you two fight."

"Regardless, please sit on the bench and we shall explain the rules of the contest." Manfred said waving his cane at a bench. Three pairs of players were also there: a Hagurumon and Bearmon, a Gaomon and a Gazimon and a Gotsumon and a Dracomon. Veemon and Gatomon sat down and Levi stood before them.

"Alright listen up." he called out. "The contest is pretty straightforward; it's a game of soccer."

From thin air, he pulled out a soccer ball with red Noise symbols on the black spots. Veemon raised his eyes with interest.

"It's gonna be 11 of you guys against me, the old man here and some Noise." he began. "It's soccer; the rules apply except for some things. First: Players who don't play or those who arrive later become substitutes and can replace any player any time. Next: You're allowed to use your attacks on the ball as long as it doesn't touch your hands. And finally: if you guys win when the timer hits 0, then the mission's done. Questions?"

"We're only 10." Gazimon said making a quick count.

"Yeah, we've got to wait for one more pair before we start." Levi said looking around. "There's one right now."

All of them looked at the entrance and saw two tall Digimon approach. When they got closer they revealed to be Dinohyumon and Strikedramon.

"Oh no, not them." Hagurumon muttered.

"You know them?" Gatomon asked.

"Yeah Strikedramon and Dinohyumon, they're big jerks who want to win the games no matter what. I can't see them trying to work with us."

Levi approached the new arrivals and explained the rules. They grunted and joined the rest of the players.

"I'll give you guys a minute to plan before we tear you to shreds." Levi said hungrily. They huddled up.

"I say we let them in." Gazimon suggested. Everyone nodded in approval.

"I say we let Veemon be team captain." Gatomon suggested.

"Me?" he asked nervously.

"Davis must've taught you something about soccer."

"Yeah well...he has been giving me a few lessons." he said nervously again.

"That's good enough for me." Bearmon said. "All in favor?"

Everyone but Strikedramon and Dinohyumon raised they're hand.

"Fine." Veemon said giving a defeated sigh. "Alright listen up. Gatomon, you're the goalie." She nodded. "Strikedramon, Dinohyumon, can you two be defenders?" They grunted. "I'll take that as a yes. Hagurumon, I think you should set this one out since you've got no legs."

"I understand. Why don't I look around and find other players?" the latter suggested. Veemon approved and he was off.

"Alright, everyone else is with me." They all nodded. Then, they (except for Dinohyumon and Strikedramon) put their hands together and yelled out: "BREAK!" before disbanding.

Veemon sighed nervously as they took their positions on the field. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be a great captain." Gatomon said before going to the goal posts. This cheered him up a little and got ready to play.

Levi snapped his fingers and 9 Jungle Boomers appeared and took their positions on the field. Manfred headed to the goal posts while Levi went up ahead and glared at Veemon who glared back.

"I'm gonna squash you flat." the DL said cracking his knuckles. Veemon didn't reply. There was the sound of a whistle and he immediately took possession on the ball.

"We've got 97 minutes'!" he yelled out taking a quick glance at his timer. He could see Bearmon and Gaomon on his sides and Dracomon behind him. Levi and two Jungle Boomers were chasing them while two others stayed put and readied themselves as Veemon got closer.

"Here!" he yelled as he kicked the ball towards Gaomon. The latter received it and maneuvered around the two Jungle Boomers and headed for the goal.

"Over here!" Bearmon who was on his right called out but before Gaomon could kick it, two Jungle Boomers landed on top of him and knocked him away a few feet. Thinking fast, he passed the ball to Dracomon.

"Is that legal?" he yelled out.

"It is here!" Levi yelled; he was starting to catch up. They were closing in on the goal now.

"Alright, Veemon, here!" Dracomon kicked the ball high and Veemon jumped too.

"Vee-Headbutt!"

He smashed his head into the ball sending it flying towards the left portion of the goal. Manfred braced himself, side stepped and used his cane to try to block the shot. He grunted and was pushed back a little but the ball was eventually deflected and went over to one of the Jungle Boomers.

"No way!" Veemon yelled frustratingly. Dracomon and Gaomon did the same.

"Good one gramps!" Levi yelled out joyously. The Jungle Boomer kicked the ball to him and he started to run towards the other goal.

"After him!" Veemon yelled and they ran after Levi.

"You can't catch me!" the latter taunted.

"We'll see about that!" Dracomon yelled pulling out a pin.

"Blue Flare Breath!"

He shot blue flames at Levi but he avoided them easily. Bearmon charged in ready to punch him but he once again evaded another attempt to get the ball.

"You won't get past us!" Gazimon yelled as he and Gotsumon stepped in to intercept Levi.

Levi smirked at them. He turned around and two long orange tails with light blue fills on top suddenly burst from the back of his waist. He spun once and smacked the two Digimon aside before continuing on this time guarded by Strikedramon and Dinohyumon.

"Desolation Claw!"

Strikedramon fired numerous bursts of energy but Levi blocked them with his tail before smacking it into the two defenders leaving Gatomon to his mercy.

"All right kitty, let's see what ya got!" Levi yelled as he smacked his tail into the ball and it went flying towards Gatomon who caught it head on; it started to push forward.

"Hang in there Gatomon!" Veemon yelled out. She gritted her teeth while trying to stop the ball from entering the goal but eventually, she and the ball were blown right into the net.

There was a collective scream of: "No!" Gatomon recovered just in time to look up and see Levi, an evil grin on his face.

0-1

They had to do something.


	9. Day 5 Part 2

DAY 5 PART 2

"How d'you like that losers!" Levi cried out joyously after his goal.

"You alright?" Veemon said approaching the downed Gatomon.

"I'm fine." she said getting up and dusting her fur. "Don't worry; their next shot won't go in."

Veemon nodded and headed back. He received the ball again and headed to Manfred with Bearmon and Dracomon at his side. Levi and two Jungle Boomers were blocking his way. He passed the ball to Bearmon and took out a pin.

"Fire Rocket!"

His body was surrounded by flames and he rammed the two Jungle Boomers and destroyed them before he rammed Levi. He was knocked to the ground and looked up just to see his opponents advancing.

"Oh no you don't. "he said snapping his fingers and two new Jungle Boomers appeared to replace the ones Veemon destroyed. "After them!"

The two Noise jumped high into the air and homed in on Bearmon. Before they could hit him though, Veemon and Dracomon used their attacks and knocked the Noise away.

"Thanks." he said turned to them. They now approached the goal once again. Bearmon kicked the ball with all his might.

"Vee-Laser!"

"Blue Flare Breath!"

Their plan was to use those two attacks to distract Manfred so he wouldn't be able to block the ball. To their dismay, the two Jungle Boomer defenders jumped in and received the attack destroying them completely. Manfred was able to block the ball with just one hand.

"Aw come on!" Veemon said kicking the ground.

Manfred sneered at him and said: "Watch your mouth." He then kicked the ball at Veemon; it hit his chest painfully and as he fell down, the ball went back into Manfred's hands before kicking it to a Jungle Boomer which kicked it towards Levi.

Veemon recovered and the three of them chased Levi again. They fired their attacks again but Levi either dodged them or blocked them with his tail. Then, Gazimon and Gotsumon came into view.

"Crazy Crusher!"

Levi felt the ground shudder violently. He stopped and kept one foot on the ball and steadied himself but Gotsumon hurled a rock at him and it hit his forehead.

"Grr." Levi said a painful bruise on his face. "I'll get you for that!" He charged at Gotsumon but suddenly fell into a pit that had mysteriously appeared.

"How d'you like my Pitfall attack?" Gazimon said with a chuckle. As Levi struggled to get out of the pit, Gazimon kicked the ball to Dracomon and they made another attempt to score.

"Stop him at once!" Manfred yelled at the Noise and they jumped to home in on Dracomon. He kicked it to Bearmon and fired a Blue Flare Breath straight up frying all of the Noise above him.

"Hah, you've got no one to help you now old man!" Bearmon yelled. Manfred realized that he was alone and readied himself. "Veemon, here!"

"Fire Rocket!" Veemon, with his body on fire, rammed the ball with his head and then went for Manfred. Manfred got hit right in the chest by both the ball and Veemon and was knocked into the goal along with the goal.

There was a loud cheer. Veemon looked around and saw just how many other players watched the match. The stands were half full of players cheering him on. Feeling elated, he waved back.

1-1

There was a loud slamming sound. Veemon and the rest of the players looked and saw Levi angrily smacking Gotsumon and Gazimon several times. When he was done, he knocked them into the bleachers battered and unable to get up.

The crowd gave a furious outcry. All the players on the field ran over to check on the two beaten Digimon.

"What was that for!" Gatomon yelled at Levi.

"For scoring. This's perfectly legal here y'know." he answered back.

"We need someone to substitute." Gaomon said.

Veemon turned to the crowd. "We need two players to substitute!"

There were many eager players who wanted to join but in the end, it was a Nanimon and a Chuumon who took Gazimon and Gotsumon's place. The latter two were carried to the stands to rest.

The game resumed and Levi took control of the ball. Veemon looked at the timer and saw that they only had 60 minutes left. Levi didn't hesitate as he charged down the field using his tail to knock away anyone in his way even the two new arrivals. Soon, he was already close to their goal; Gatomon readied herself.

"Oh no you don't. Get her!" Levi commanded the two Jungle Boomers beside him. The charged forward and together, they kicked Gatomon painfully causing her to fall into the goal. Levi saw his chance and hit the ball with his tail. Gatomon couldn't block it now.

But she didn't have to. At the last second, Dinohyumon stepped in and used the broad side of his drawn sword to block the shot. After a few seconds, it bounced off his sword and landed at his partner's feet.

"Hey, thanks there." Gatomon said recovering. Dinohyumon said nothing and went back to his position. Strikedramon kicked the ball to Nanimon who kicked the ball to Veemon.

"Hey blue boy." Veemon was surprised to see Levi right next to him. He tripped Veemon and took control of the ball. Dracomon, Bearmon and Gaomon charged in to get it back but Levi jumped and the three of them crashed into each other.

Levi laughed a little at their situation before heading once more to the goal. He smacked the ball with his tail and Gatomon got ready this time. Levi smacked the ball with his tail.

"Cat's Eyes Beam!"

The lasers that shot out of her eyes hit the ball stopping it in mid flight. As she struggled to push it back, Levi and two Jungle Boomers charged in to interrupt her but Dinohyumon and Strikedramon stepped in again and made short work of the Noise and kept Levi busy. Gatomon was able to keep her attack up and completely blocked the ball which fell near Chuumon.

"Let's get back in the game!" he cried out kicking it to Veemon.

"30 minutes left." he thought to himself. He passed the ball to Gaomon; Levi swiped his tail at him but he dodged it and passed it to Bearmon. Levi tried again to hit him with his tail but Veemon and Dracomon attacked him forcing him to dodge.

He got nearer to the goal and kicked it hard but once again, Manfred caught it with just one hand. He threw the ball at Levi and who started to run to his opponent's goal, Veemon,Gaomon,Bearmon and Gaomon behind him. They fired his attacks on him and he commanded the Noise to take them for him. More Noise reappeared to take their place.

Nanimon and Chuumon came into view but Levi pathetically knocked them aside with his tail. Now near to the goal, Gatomon and Strikedramon launched their attacks at him but he blocked them with his tail.

"Take this!" he yelled as he pulled back to hit the ball.

"Cheese Bomb!"

Several cheese shaped bombs struck Levi's back causing him to double up in pain. Chuumon laughed as he pelted more bombs at Levi and Nanimon stole the ball when Levi was distracted and started to run away with it.

Levi growled angrily and spun around, smacking Chuumon and Nanimon who kicked it to Dracomon before he fell. As he charged forward, his teammates cleared a path for with their attacks. With the Noise gone, he went straight away to Manfred. Dracomon kicked the ball at the goal while the others shot their attacks at Manfred. Once again, he made the Noise to receive the attacks and blocked the ball with his hand.

"Next time we get the chance, half of us take out the Noise and the other half attacks Manfred." Veemon told them as Manfred threw the ball at Levi. They nodded and began to chase Levi who was accompanied by several Jungle Boomers.

Nanimon and Chuumon were still sore from Levi's previous attack. Levi himself saw this and ran right pass them and made the Noise attack the two defenders. With Dinohyumon and Strikedramon brushed aside, Levi knocked the ball with his tail.

"Lightning Paw!"

She swung her paw and made contact with the ball and knocked it away with ease. She smiled in triumph but then saw Levi's furious face.

"Oh I am so sick of you blocking!" Levi yelled angrily and he smashed his tail into her face. He wasn't over; he wrapped his tail around her and threw her several feet away. She tried to get up but Levi started smacking her around with his tail. Strikedramon and Dinohyumon, the ones nearest to her, did nothing to help.

Levi was interrupted from his beating when a blast of electricity hit his back. He stopped and turned around to see Veemon furious with a pin in his hand.

"You wanna fight huh blue boy? You wanna fight?" Levi yelled as he lunged at Veemon. He ducked the first tail swing and dodged the second before firing another Thunder Blast which Levi dodged.

"Spiral Blow!"

"Blue Flare Breath!"

"Hearts Attack!"

Dracomon, Bearmon and Gaomon decided to help out and decided to attack. After dodging, Levi called the rest of the Noise on the field to help him out. The ball lay forgotten several feet from them.

"Alright, you punks asked for this." he said angrily after fighting for a while; he was fighting Veemon and Gaomon while Bearmon, Dracomon were joined by Nanimon and Chuumon dealt with the Noise. His body arced forward and was surrounded by a red aura making his body look like a black shape within it.

"No, stop! You cannot do that until the last day!" Manfred yelled from his goal.

"Shut up gramps!" Levi yelled back.

"Very well; go then! Do what you want but even you know the consequences of what you are about to do!"

Levi paused for a while before growling angrily and stopping his transformation. He swung his tail again; Dracomon was hit but Veemon was able to dodge.

"Veemon!" He heard Gatomon call him. He looked over at her and saw that she was indicating the timer. Everyone who saw her did the same.

00:01:00

"Crap! What happens if the game ends in a tie?" Veemon asked Levi.

"Then you guys still get erased. You gotta win to survive the day." Levi answered. Veemon made a dash for the ball but Levi swiped it from him with his tail.

Nanimon came in and punched Levi in the back causing him to drop the ball. Veemon got it and began to run towards the other goal. Levi tried to chase him but Nanimon and Chuumon kept him busy.

He heard the crowd cheer for him loudly. He looked around and saw that he was alone in running; everyone else was busy fighting the Noise. He looked ahead and and and Manfred completely unguarded by Noise.

"I need to score to win." Veemon thought as Manfred readied himself. Every eye, even the ones on the field, was on him. When he was close enough, he kicked the ball high.

"Vee-Headbutt!"

The ball was hit and soared through the air. Manfred adjusted his stance and stuck his hand out; the ball was going to fly towards it.

The ball hit Manfred's hand with a sound that was heard through the whole area. Veemon landed and saw Manfred, a wicked smile on his face, as he started to push the ball back.

But something caught Manfred's eye: a glint of light that seemed to come from the other end of the field. It seemed to get closer and Manfred saw what it was: an arrow of light.

It was too late for him to react; the arrow struck him right in the chest and knocked him into the goal taking the ball with him.

The ball hitting the ground was the only sound; the whole area was deadly silent for about five seconds.

Then the timers vanished with just one second left.

The whole filed erupted into loud cheers. The Noise vanished and everyone on the field ran to Gatomon, who still stood with her arm outstretched in shock, and dog piled her. Veemon made his way over and extracted her from the pile. Both smiling, they joined in the celebration.

Only four figures didn't celebrate: Dinohyumon and Strikedramon who stood away from the group pouting, Manfred with a disappointed look and Levi who jumped up and down muttering furiously before vanishing with Manfred.

A few seconds after that, every player on the field suddenly blacked out.


	10. Day 6 Part 1

DAY 6 PART 1

Lily had received a message that told her to go to the same warehouse where the DL's usually met. The sender was unknown but she went there anyway.

"Alright, where are you?" she asked out loud.

"I'm over here." From out of the shadows, Joshua emerged.

"What, are you a crazed fan or something?" Lily asked.

"No. Sorry but I'm not a fan of you Lily Deus, game master of the second week of the Odaiba Games."

That took her completely off guard. Seeing her shocked face, Joshua chuckled.

"Don't even bother; even if you try escaping into the games, I'll still be able to see you."

Lily growled; a pair of black tattoo wings shot out of her back and her nails became claws. Joshua calmly took out his cellphone.

"Who could you possibly call to help you?" Lily taunted.

Joshua smiled and hit the send button. He looked up and saw a traffic cone appear out of thin air above Lily's head. It fell and conked her in the head.

"Ow! Hey!" she said rubbing her head.

"Get me really mad and I'll make it a car." Joshua said pointing his phone at Lily. He smiled when she growled at him and then pocketed his phone.

"But I'm not here for a fight; I'm here to chat." he explained.

"What could we possibly talk about?" Lily asked.

"Let's talk about you Lily Dues." Joshua answered walking towards her.

* * *

"Seriously, that was a close one yesterday. If you hadn't shot Manfred at the last second, we wouldn't be here right now." Veemon told Gatomon when they woke up.

"It was a split second decision. I saw that he was going to block it so I just shot him without thinking." she replied. "I wasn't even sure it was going to hit him."

Beep! Beep!

"Mission's here. Let's just be glad that your such a good shot Gatomon." Veemon said before they looked at their devices.

_Defeat the 4 giant Noise wandering around the city. You have 200 minutes. Succeed of suffer erasure._

_-the DL's_

"Ow!" The timer burned onto their hands.

"Giant Noise? How big are they talking about?" Veemon asked.

Just then, the sound of an elephant's trumpet sounded.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Gatomon said as they ran for the source of the sound.

A few minutes later...

"Wow that's a big Noise." Veemon commented as they hid behind a corner. In front of them was a large light brown elephant with two long and very pointed tusks and tattoo front legs and trunk (a Pachy R & R). It didn't notice them and it was just trumpeting around.

"Hey, there's something under its foot." Gatomon observed. Veemon looked and saw tow shapes under the Noise's front left foot. He could see what it was but he saw two arms sticking our, arms with devices on the.

"Those two are players; they'll be erased if we don't do something." Veemon said.

Gatomon was eying the Noise. "I'll distract it while you get those two out." Veemon nodded and Gatomon ram forward. The Noise saw her and trumpeted but she was already in front of it.

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism!"

Instantly, the elephant's eyes drooped and it swayed from side to side. Seeing this, Gatomon yelled: "Veemon ,now!"

"Vee-Headbutt!"

His hit the Pachy R & R in its front right leg. It lifted its leg and stumbled around for a bit. While Gatomon went after it, Veemon got a good look at the pair under the Noise foot- a Floramon and a Labramon. There was about three seconds of silence where they just looked at Veemon then very suddenly, they jumped up and hugged him screaming: "My hero!"

Veemon was totally confused as the two of them, apparently girls were hugging him and not wanting to let go. They were gently rubbing his chest and shoulders while he just stuttered nervously.

"Wow Veemon, you're so strong and brave." Floramon said. Veemon continued to stutter nervously.

"Uh Veemon, a little help please?" Veemon snapped back to reality and saw Gatomon jumping around trying to avoid being stomped on by the Pachy R & R.

Labramon faced her and said: "Try going under it! He won't be able to stomp you there!"

Gatomon agreed, dodged another stomp and ran under the Noise and fired a Celestial Arrow straight up. The Noise yelled out in pain before dropping itself onto her.

"Gatomon!" Veemon tried to go after her but the two girls held him back.

"Now that she's out of the picture, you got more time with us." Floramon said quietly.

"If she gets erased, I'll be erased too." Veemon reminded.

"...Oh yeah." Floramon realized. She and her partner turned to the Noise pins ready.

"Spiral Flower!"

"Tee Dia!"

Floramon's barrage of flower petals and Labramon's energy arrow struck the Noise in its face but it wasn't destroyed. Veemon freed himself from the girls grip and pointed a pin at the Noise when it gave out a yell of pain as an arrow of light shot out its back. It yelled more as it vanished revealing a panting Gatomon where it was.

"What took you so long?" she sounded a little mad.

"Sorry but these two held me up." he replied jerking his thumb at the two girls who giggled. Labramon blew him a kiss.

"Oh Veemon, you're just too adorable for us to let go." she said as she and her partner held Veemon's arms again.

"I especially loved your winning hit at the game yesterday." Floramon added.

"Hey if I hadn't shot that arrow, none of us would be here right now!" Gatomon said grumpily. Unfortunately, the two girls ignored her.

"Uh look. We've still got three more Noise to take out so we better go." Veemon tried moving away but they kept their hold on him.

"Oh we'll go with you. We wanna see you fight." Floramon insisted.

"Well we could use your help. What do you think Gatomon?" Veemon asked. For some reason, she gave an annoyed grunt.

"I'll take that as a yes so let's go!" Labramon said happily. Nervously, Veemon started to walk, the two girls still clinging to him and Gatomon following while sulking.

The two girls were very annoying. Every few seconds, they would start giggling unnecessarily while batting their eyes. Every time this happened, he would laugh nervously with them. Veemon looked back and saw Gatomon biting her lip apparently trying to not look ahead.

"What's her problem?" Veemon muttered to himself.

"She's probably just jealous." Labramon answered. "I mean, what girl wouldn't be jealous?"

He looked at her again; was that really jealously he was seeing?

But then he saw something else, something approaching Gatomon from behind: a large blue fin gliding on the ground towards her.

"Gatomon!" he shouted.

"What?" she almost shouted.

"Behind you!"

She turned around just to see a huge gray shark with a big blue tattoo fin on its back and two more on the sides of its face( a Fusion Shark) leap at her teeth barred. Luckily, she was able to hit it with Lightning Paw and knocked it away. It sunk into the ground and started swimming around again.

"Vee-Laser!"

The fin quickly dodged Veemon's attack.

"Lightning Strike!"

"Cate's Eye Beam!"

"Spiral Flower!"

"Tee Dia!"

But the fin continued to dodge the attacks. "We have to get it to surface to hit it." Gatomon said.

"Alright. Er, is it true that if you punch a shark in the nose, it'll go away?" Veemon asked.

"I don't know. Why?"

Veemon didn't answer and instead ran forward, the fin heading right towards him. The girls cried out for him to not to but it was too late. The shark's head surfaced teeth barred.

When it was close enough, Veemon aimed a straight jab right at its nose. The Noise flailed away in pain and dove back into the ground but wasn't destroyed. It swam around him and headed for the girls. It jumped at them and Floramon and Labramon cowered.

"Lightning Paw!"

Like Veemon, Gatomon aimed for the nose of the Fusion Shark. Once again, it flailed away and sunk into the ground.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing stealing the spotlight from Veemon?" an upset Floramon asked.

Gatomon turned away from her and went back into the battle "You welcome." she muttered grumpily.

The Fusion Shark jumped up again but before Gatomon or Veemon could hit it, Labramon and Floramon shot it with their attacks. "Did you you that Veemon? Wasn't that cool?" Labramon asked.

"Uh...yeah. I guess." he answered.

The Fusion Shark wasn't finished with them yet. It jumped at Gatomon again and she delivered another Lightning Paw to its nose.

"Good one Gatomon." Veemon said. Gatomon gave a satisfied smirk at the thought of the two girls' faces looked like now.

"All right; this means war!" Labramon shouted and the three girls got ready.

"Um...what's going-" Veemon began but at that moment, the Fusion Shark, taking advantage of his distraction, jumped at him. The girls saw their chance.

"Spiral Flower!"

"Tee Dia!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

All three attacks struck the Noise at the same time; it flashed and vanished into nothingness. The girls turned to Veemon.

"How was that Veemon? Wasn't I the greatest?" Floramon asked.

"Uh..." he said.

"That's it Veemon!" Floramon snapped. "It's time you choose, it's either us or he," She indicated herself and her partner. "Or her." She pointed at Gatomon.

"Simple, I'm with Gatomon." he answered walking over to her.

"What!" the other tow girls shouted together.

"She's my partner; I've got to stick with her and," He paused a little and patted her on the back. "We've been friends much longer than you think-"

"-but she seems to be more than that." he added with a whisper remembering that it was his memories of her that were taken from him. Though he whispered, Gatomon heard every word of it."

"Veemon..."

But Gatomon couldn't say anything after that for Floramon and Labramon tackled her to the ground.


	11. Day 6 Part 2

DAY 6 PART 2

Having girls fight over you is a good thing right?

It wasn't a good thing in Veemon's case. He just stood there watching the dust cloud fight among the girls; it was a cat-dog-flower fight or...ah, you know what I mean. Every time he tried to stopped the fight, he was pushed back by one of the girls.

"Hey, break it up you three!" Veemon was surprised to see Levi and Manfred run in and separate the girls. Though separated, they glared at each other angrily.

"Look, as much as I'd love to see you girls rip each other to pieces, attacking players isn't allowed." Levi said.

"But do not worry. Tomorrow, you can attack each other all you like and we will be there watching." Manfred finished.

They turned and vanished into thin air. The girls, still bearing the marks from the fight, crossed their arms and looked away from each other.

"Uh...we should go look for that third Noise." Veemon said out loud. The girls "Hmphed" at each other before walking. Floramon and Labramon latched onto Veemon's arms again while Floramon stuck her tongue out at Gatomon.

"Hey, stop fighting you three. We'll have to work together to finish this mission." Veemon said.

"Like I'd work with that stuck up kitten." Labramon said.

"What did you say you mutt?" Gatomon snapped back.

"Alright, that's it." Veemon freed himself of Floramon's and Labramon's arms and faced them. "Look, Gatomon's my partner. You two are nice and all but if you have to make me chose, I'd choose to stick with Gatomon."

"So you don't want us..." Floramon said sadly.

"I'm not saying that. The Noise we've been fighting are tough and we'll need all the help we could get." He sighed. "So I'll let you two come with us but please don't be so clingy."

They nodded and resumed their searched; they only had a little over an hour left. Hopefully, they would be able to find the two remaining Noise and complete the mission.

"Hey, look you two." Gatomon said approaching Floramon and Labramon. "I'm sorry about the fight a while ago; I hope that we can put that aside and finish this mission together."

"Oh be quiet you stuck up kitten." Labramon said rudely.

"Veemon's ours so butt out." Floramon added.

Gatomon just stared; she wasn't exactly surprised about this . These two were still determined to get Veemon all to themselves.

That for some reason made Gatomon feel annoyed. The very thought of those two alone with Veemon made her blood boil like it never did before.

"Am I jealous of them?" she thought to herself. But she dismissed this thought. To be jealous of them being close to Veemon meant that she wanted to be close to him. But they were just friends; that's all she thought about.

Or was he? Gatomon remembered that his memories of her were the most important thing in the world to him which is why they were taken away. She wanted to know exactly why; she wanted to know how much he cared about her.

She approached him. "Veemon, can I ask you something?"

Floramon and Labramon glared at but he ignored them and spoke quietly. "What is it?"

She thought about how to approach this. "Have you ever wondered just how important I was to you to have your memories of me taken?"

He thought about it for some time. "Yeah, I've been wondering that too. But since I've got no memories of you from the past, I've got nothing to work on."

"I see."

"But," Veemon looked at her. "I've still got memories of you right now, memories that're just as important, memories that I'd hate to lose."

Gatomon smiled. "That's really nice of you to say Veemon." But then she saw a pin in Floramon's hand. She dropped the conversation and separated from Veemon.

"Stop." Veemon said all of a sudden and they all did. There was something charging towards them at a distance without stopping. A closer inspection revealed it to be a black rhino with a red and purple tattoo horn ( a Dub Rhino).

The four of them scattered as the Noise charged; it stopped and turned around slowly before charging again.

"He can't turn around quickly! Attack him when he stops!" Veemon shouted as they dodged the next charge. The Dub Rhino stopped and began to turn. "Now!"

They fired their attacks at the still turning rhino. Its hide was thick for it was able to withstand all four attacks easily. It faced them and snorted.

"This might take some time." Gatomon said. The Rhino charged right at her; she jumped to the side and fired a Celestial Arrow into its right side. Its tough hide lessened the damage and it was able to recover quickly.

"We aren't doing enough damage." Veemon said after firing a Thunder Blast which didn't seem to affect the Dub Rhino much.

"Hey Veemon, I've got an idea." Floramon said. "Why don't we try knocking it over? That way, we won't have to worry about it charging at us."

"Good thinking." Veemon said. Floramon stuck her tongue out at Gatomon. The Noise charged again and this time, they jumped to one side.

"Vee-Laser!"

"Cat's Eye Beam!"

"Spiral Flower!"

"Tee Dia!"

The attacks slammed into the right side of the rhino causing it to be pushed back but not topple over. It faced them and gave another snort as if to say: "Nice try."

"So much for your plan." Gatomon said. Floramon growled at her. "Let me try something." She ran in front of the rhino before it could charge.

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism!"

The rhino's eyes flashed which was expected. They then waited for it to slowly fall down so that they can destroy it easily.

Only it didn't; instead, the Dub Rhino went rogue and began kicking and bucking like an angry bull in a rodeo. Worse still, it knocked Gatomon right into the air before she landed on its back.

"Gatomon!" Veemon cried out. He tried rushing in to help but the rhino was thrashing around so violently that he couldn't get close. Gatomon was hanging on for dear life.

He turned to Floramon and Labramon who were apparently enjoying the sight. "Can't any of you two do something?"

"I can." Floramon answered walking up to the thrashing Noise.

"Rain Of Pollen!"

A shower or pollen rained on the Rhino causing it to stop thrashing and fall down. Veemon was relieved but then he saw that Gatomon was affected by Floramon's pollen too.

"Oops." Floramon said innocently. Veemon helped the groggy Gatomon off the Noise and laid her on the ground before shooting a Vee-Laser right at its forehead, destroying it completely.

"Gatomon...Gatomon, wake up." Veemon said shaking her shoulders a little. She finally came too; she opened her eyes, blinked a little, stood up and faced Floramon.

"You did that on purpose!" Gatomon shouted.

"No, you were just in my way like you always are!" Floramon countered.

"That's enough you two!" Veemon said stepping between them. "Look, that Noise is gone OK? That's all that matters. We've got just one more Noise to take care of so we'll need all to focus."

"How could I focus if they make another 'accident'" Gatomon said sharply.

"Look, I don't know if that was an accident or not but that's in the past. C'mon, let's go." Veemon said and they started their search again.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Lily was on kneeling on the ground panting as if she was fighting. Her eyes were wide and close to tears.

"Well, I'm glad we had this chat Lily." Joshua said. "I was just curious of something about you. I've got what I came here for so good bye."

Lily didn't look up as he left. She suddenly crumpled to the ground and started crying loudly.

"I expected more from this week's Game Master." Lilly stropped crying looked up fearfully. She couldn't see where the speaker was but she knew him and that he was watching her.

"To think that a lowly human has reduced you to bawling baby...Perhaps I should remove you from your post."

"No! Master please!" Lily begged. "I-I'll do better; I swear I'll be a better GM."

"But your performance so far has been very...disappointing. I stand by what the Conductor said; Beelzemon was a much better Game Master than you."

"Don't listen to him Master." Lily begged again.

"Not listen to him? You should thank him. He asked me for permission to do something regarding the mission you sent."

Lily hesitated a little. "What did he do?"

* * *

Veemon tried to keep Labramon and Floramon apart from Gatomon. In his opinion, he didn't think what Floramon did was an accident. He did want to bring that up in fear that this might cause another argument.

But something caught their eyes in the distance, something running towards them. A few seconds later, it was revealed to be Levi and Manfred.

"What do you two want?" Veemon said and the four of them puled out their pins. Levi and Manfred got closer and closer before running right past them much to their surprise.

"Run you old man!" Levi yelled.

"I am you fool!" Manfred said.

"They're...running away? But from what?" Labramon asked.

"I don't know; but if they're scared of it, I don't think we should mess around with it either." Veemon said.

"So what now?" Gatomon asked. Veemon's answer was simple.

"We run."

Levi and Manfred spotted an narrow alleyway between two buildings, the perfect spot to hide. They hid there and, catching their breath, saw that Veemon, Gatomon, Floramon and Labramon had followed them and were also in the alleyway.

"What're you two running from?" Veemon asked.

"Shut up; it might hear you." Levi whispered angrily.

"But-"

Then a loud sound, like something large took a step, was heard, silencing Veemon. Levi clasped his hands over his mouth and Manfred gripped his cane tightly. The four Digimon listened as the sound got closer and closer until it stopped completely. They gave sigh of relief.

Then something large and black appeared at the end of the alley near them and roared.

The six of them screamed and ran for the other end of of the alley. They were back on the street and wondered which way to go when the creature landed right in front of them.

At a glance, this creature looked like a Noise but it was unlike any they have ever seen. It was a large black winged dragon with black and gray tattoo legs, head and tail (a Neoclassical Drake).

"What is that thing?" Gatomon said as they took a few steps back.

"It's supposed to be a Pteropus Canor and the fourth Noise." Levi explained. "We went to check on the last Noise since it was the only one left and we found this thing instead."

"Surprised?" They looked to the side and saw Damian appear out of thin air.

"What is that monstrosity?" Manfred demanded.

Damian looked at the dragon. "I decided to make thing a little more interesting today by changing the last Noise. What you see before you is a very special type of Noise called a Taboo Noise."

"What?" Veemon said confused.

"What!" Levi said but mostly out of shock. "Dude, we still don't know how to control those things yet!"

"True which is why it attacked you as well." Damian said. "But I had permission directly from the Composer to do this."

"Composer? Where is he?" Gatomon demanded.

Damian turned to her. "None of your concern." And then he vanished.

Levi turned towards them nervously. "Uh...hope that thing gets rid of you!" he yelled before vanishing along with Manfred. The four of them were left all alone with the Noise.

The dragon snapped at them with its jaws and Veemon gulped. "Alright; he looks tough, OK he is tough, but if we work together, we can handle it right?"

"Uh yeah...We're gonna sit this one out Veemon." Labramon said. Veemon and Gatomon saw them slowly back away from the Noise.

"You're just running away?" Gatomon asked surprised.

"Yeah, sure, call it call it whatever you want." Floramon answered.

"Well I call it cowardice." Gatomon replied.

"Yeah but I believe cowards live another day." Floramon added. "So...bye Veemon. Hope you don't get erased."

And with that, they ran away faster than you could say Taboo Noise.

"Wait, you can't just leave us!" Veemon called but they were out of earshot.

"Forget them, we'll handle this thing." Gatomon said facing the Neoclassical Drake.

"I'm glad your staying Gatomon." Veemon said facing the Noise. She smiled and they charged.

"Vee-Headbutt!"

"Lightning Paw!"

The both hit the Noise in its chin and knocked it back several feet. It didn't give up and fired five red energy orbs from its mouth which were dodged.

The Neoclassical Drake roared and fired several spikes that looked like swords at his attackers. Veemon destroyed them with Lightning Strike allowing Gatomon to fire Celestial Arrow. The dragon swung its tail and deflected the arrow easily.

"Do you think I should try hypnotizing it?" Gatomon asked as they dodged a tail swing.

"I don't think so." Veemon replied. "What if it ends up going rogue again like that rhino?"

"Good point."

They fired their attacks again but it didn't seem to do enough damage. It shot out a combination of orbs and spikes this time and Veemon and Gatomon couldn't destroy all of them. An orb slammed into Gatomon's chest and knocked her down and a spike grazed Veemon's left shoulder.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Let me try something."

"Fire Rocket!"

His body on fire, Veemon hurdled towards the dragon. Sensing the threat, it used its tail to swat him back causing him to crash into Gatomon. The Noise roared in triumph.

"I was so close." Veemon said frustratingly as they recovered. The dragon swung its tail at them again and this time, they hung on to it. It was surprisingly easy to grip for something made up of tattoos.

The dragon noticed that they were gone before noticing that they were on its tail. It roared and started to try to shake them off but they hung on. It slammed its tail repeatedly on the ground and yet they still hung on. Gatomon shot Cat's Eye Beam every now and then which angered it some more.

"I don't think I can hold on much longer!" Veemon yelled.

The dragon seemed to have heard him; it gave an almighty roar and swung its tail upwards. Veemon and Gatomon couldn't hold on anymore and were launched high into the air.

It all seemed o happen in slow mo. Veemon and Gatomon felt themselves fly upwards, higher and some of the surrounding buildings. Then there was the moment when you seem to stop at maximum height (man I love physics). They were able to get a look around; they were level with one of the buildings. Below them, the dragon readied itself for them to fall.

Then Veemon had an idea,a somewhat reckless idea that just might work. But he had to confirm something first.

They began to fall getting faster as they got closer to the ground (again with physics). Veemon had to act now.

"Gatomon, are you like a normal cat!" he asked loudly as they fell.

"What do you mean!" she asked back.

"D'you land on your feet like a normal cat does."

"Yeah! Why!"

"Trust me on this!"

He shoved her so now she was going horizontally instead of just vertically. A surprised look on her face, she landed easily on top of a building watching Veemon continue to fall towards the Noise below. He pulled out a pin.

"Vee-Headbutt!"

"Fire Rocket!"

As his body was engulfed by flames, Gatomon understood what he was trying to do. The force of his headbutt plus the flames on his body plus his speed from falling equals...that Noise didn't stand a chance!

But the dragon was ready Gatomon could see that. It saw Veemon fall and jumped upwards; its jaws wide open. Veemon didn't react and continued falling. Soon, the dragon's jaws were around him.

They snapped shut.

The dragon landed and swallowed.

Gatomon just stared at it trying to comprehend what she just saw.

The Noise just ate Veemon.

"Veemon..."Gatomon whispered completely stunned. He was gone, eaten; one of the bravest Digimon she had ever know had been eaten by a dragon which was looking for her.

A rage unlike any other filled her up. She wanted to go down there, to hurt, to get rid of that damn thing that took Veemon away. She was going to be erased anytime now, why not spend her last moments avenging Veemon?

With a loud cry, she leaped from the building and headed towards the Noise and delivered a solid Lightning Paw right to the top of its head. The dragon gave a roar of pain and threw its head around while Gatomon jumped off and landed in front of it.

"Celestial Arrow!"

Still furious, she shot an arrow right at the dragon's chest. It retaliated by firing spikes at her. One hit her painfully but she didn't care; ran ran forwards dodging as many spikes as she could and jumped on the dragon's back.

The Noise began to shake her off but she held on delivering Light Paw repeatedly at the dragon's back. Furious tears came to her eyes and her paws hurt but again, she didn't care; she continued her relentless beating on the dragon's back.

The Neoclassical Drake finally shook her off and smacked her with its tail. She was sent flying and eventually crashed painfully into the side of a building and slowly slid to the ground.

The Noise saw its chance and slowly approached Gatomon. She was much to weak to get up and felt like she was about to faint any second now. She saw the Noise approach her ready to erase her faster than she was going to since Veemon was gone.

"Veemon..." she whispered and the dragon lunged at her.

Before it could even touch her, the dragon suddenly and violently pulled back. Gatomon, almost passing out, saw it fall to its side and start thrashing out violently and roaring as if it was in pain. Then, it stopped and slowly vanished into nothingness; Gatomon heard the sound of her timer vanishing.

In the place of the Noise was familiar blue Digimon. Why was he there? Is he really there or have the DL's decided to erase her already and decided to show her who she'll be joining with?

"I told you to trust me." Veemon said and she passed out. Seeing this, he ran over to her and started shaking her.

"Gatomon! C'mon, stay with me!" he said but a few seconds later, he passed out too.


	12. Day 7 Part 1

DAY 7 PART 1

When Gatomon woke up, the first thing she noticed was that well...she wasn't erased. That could only mean one thing; looking up she saw Veemon slowly waking up and getting to his feet.

She had never felt more relieved in her life. Veemon was alright, not erased, not destroyed by that Noise. Veemon saw her and smiled.

"Thanks goodness; I thought you were going to be erased yesterday." he said relieved.

Then all of Gatomon's relief turned into rage. She growled and stood up.

"Lightning Paw!"

It was a solid uppercut right to his chin; Veemon was lifted off his feet and hit the ground painfully.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his chin.

She walked up to him looking mad. "I can't believe what you did yesterday. I thought you died!"

"I told you to trust what I was going to do."

"I thought you were just going to hit the Noise. Were you expecting it to swallow you?" Gatomon was almost shouting this time.

"No; I didn't but it was pretty brave of me to try it out right?"

"That wasn't bravery; that was recklessness!" Gatomon shouted and Veemon flinched. "Didn't you think how I would feel if you did that?"

"Well...no. Look, I'm sorry I made you worry about me." he apologized.

Gatomon knew he meant well but she was still pretty steamed. "Just...just don't do anything stupid again, OK?"

"Fine fine. Don't worry; I wont." Veemon replied.

Beep! Beep!

All their attention went to their devices. "This is the last mission right?" Gatomon said.

"Right. If we finish this, then we can go back to our lives." Veemon said.

"And you'll remember me again." Gatomon thought. Together, they turned to their devices.

_Defeat Game Master Lily Deus at the concert hall. You have 300 minutes. Succeed of suffer erasure._

_Special Rules for the last day:_

_1) This is the last mission for the week. The team who finishes will win the games._

_2) DL's can now directly attack players._

_3) Players may attack other players if they want to._

_Good luck; you will all need it._

_-the DL's_

"Ow!" The timer burned onto their hands.

"5 hours to get rid of the most famous teen sensation today." Gatomon said.

"D'you think her fans would kill us if they knew we killed her." Veemon asked.

"Let's hope not." Gatomon replied and they were off.

* * *

"There's something about Lily that I still don't get." Veemon said. "Remember what Tai found when she signed the girl's shirts?"

"Oh yeah, he found a photo of her with a MetalKoromon." Gatomon remembered.

Veemon nodded. "Why did she have that photo with her? One more thing. when Tai mentioned it, I could've sworn she looked sad."

"Yeah I saw that too. Why do you think-Whoa." Gatomon said stooping at the sight before her.

What was before them was a line, the longest line any of them has ever seen. Hundreds of people were standing in line waiting for their turn. The Digimon noticed that they were all carrying Lily Deus merchandise.

"I think she's sighing autographs." Veemon said.

"Well that just makes her easier to find." Gatomon said. The two of them began to follow the line which was so long, several streets had to be closed. Eventually, they found the end of the line; and there she was, Lily Deus, on a table, sighing autographs for her many fans.

"Well, there she is." Veemon said. Lily didn't notice them. "Should we attack now?"

"I don't know." Gatomon said, her eyes on the fans. "People would panic if they saw Lily fighting an invisible enemy."

"Good point. Let's hide here." Veemon pointed at a life sized poster behind the table Lily was on. "Let's wait until after she's done."

Gatomon agreed and hid behind the poster along with Veemon. Lily still didn't notice them and was busy with an 11 year old girl approached her table.

"Ms. Deus, could you please sign this book." she asked. Veemon and Gatomon could hear every word.

Lily took the book and flipped through its pages and the girl explained. "I love the songs you wrote like Desiring You and Temptress. I've been writing my own songs and I want to know what you think."

Lily looked through the book reading the songs the girl wrote. She smiled and said: "These're really good. You've got a bright future kid."

The girl smiled ans Lily sighed her book. She gave it back to her and the girl left looking as if she won a lottery.

"She's so...nice. How we possibly kill her?" Veemon wondered.

"But we have to Veemon. It's the only way. Besides, she killed us so it's only fair." Gatomon said. Veemon sighed frustratingly.

Then Lily, who was in the middle of sighing a photo of herself, froze, her marker still in her hand. Veemon and Gatomon saw this and together the three of them looked up.

Two Digimon were literally walking through the crowd towards Lily, Dinohyumon and Strikedramon.

"Crap. I didn't think anyone would attack me in public." Lily thought as Dinohyumon unsheathed the sword Akinakes on his back.

"Um, Lily, is every alright?" the fan whose autograph was being signed asked.

"Y-yes, I'm perfectly fine." Lily said but her eyes were on the two upcoming Digimon. She couldn't fight now when there were people watching. She put her hand under the table and a Noise symbol appeared. Five Athena Wolves appeared and lunged at Dinohyumon and Strikedramon.

But they were able to strike down the Noise easily. Lily started to get nervous; if she fought them, she could easily get rid of them but there were hundreds of witnesses. She didn't know what to do.

Then something happened so suddenly that Lily almost jumped out of her seat. Veemon, Gatomon and Lily saw a green and purple tornado slam into the two Digimon knocking them further into the crowd. The tornado separated into Terriermon and Lopmon.

"Grr. You two again." Strikedramon said at the sight of them.

"Yup; we're always glad to get in your way." Terriermon said.

"Terriermon, Lily's right behind us." Lopmon said. Lily had spotted all four of them and begun to panic.

"Oh yeah. Let's take her out now!" Terriermon yelled as he and Lopmon pulled out their pins and pointed them at Lily. Strikedramon and Dinohyumon did the same.

"Wait!" Veemon yelled as he ran from behind the poster with Gatomon. Together they shielded Lily. "You guys can't kill her."

"Desolation Claw!"

Strikedramon attacked anyway. It was only a well timed Lightning Strike from Veemon that parried the attack.

"What do you mean we can't kill her?" Lopmon asked.

Gatomon gestured to the line. Lily was back to signing autographs but the look on her face said that she could hear everything. "Look at all these people. They love Lily and everything she's done. You just can't take her away from them."

"Well how else can we go back to our old lives. Don't you want your entry fee returned?" Strikedramon asked.

"Of course I want to go back. Of course I want my entry fee back." Veemon answered. "I don't want to kill someone so important to a lot of people."

"You would show mercy to a DL?" Dinohyumon snapped. "You would show mercy to some who didn't show any to you?"

With that, he lunged at Veemon sword raised. "WHERE'S THE JUSTICE IN THAT!" he roared. Veemon dodged the initial slash and fired a Vee-Laser. Dinohyumon blocked it with the broad side of his sword before lunging again.

"Need a hand?" Terriermon said as he shot Bunny Blast. Lopmon meanwhile helped out Gatomon who was fighting Strikedramon. Dinohyumon charged in with his sword; Veemon and Terriermon shot their attacks forcing the former to block them with his sword. The force of the attacks pushed him back a bit.

"Lightning Spear!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

Strikedramon dodged their attack and fired Desolation Claw. The girls dodged it and Lopmon used a combination of Bǎo Fǔ and Tiny Twister to create a bladed tornado. Strikedramon used Strike Fang to counter it. The two of them collided and there was an explosion.

"Lopmon!" Terriermon cried out as his partner was engulfed in smoke. Dinohyumon took advantage of this and swung his sword at him but Veemon knocked him away at the last second with Vee-Headbutt. Lopmon herself was blown backwards from the impact along with Strikedramon. Dinohyumon saw this and, abandoning his former opponents, lunged at Lopmon.

"Cat's Eye Beam!"

But Dinohyumon was clever. He used the broad side of his sword to block it but this time, Gatomon's attack reflected off of his sword and struck Veemon knocking him a few feet back. With that taken care of, Dinohyumon now approached the fallen Lopmon and raised his blade.

At the last second, Terriermon ran in and clapped his ears on the sword, stopping it in its tracks. Terriermon gritted his teeth trying to hold back the sword Dinohyumon was pressing down on. Gatomon ran in to help but Strikedramon recovered in time and knocked her aside. Terriermon was finally able to succeed and flung Akinakes away.

"Not so tough without your sword aren't you?" Terriermon mocked.

"I have a second sword." Dinohyumon pointed out pulling out a smaller blade. Terriermon was so surprised that he didn't dodge. The was a flash of steel and the sword buried itself halfway into his left shoulder.

He screamed as the pain tore through his body. Lopmon could just watch in horror as her partner screamed out in pain. Veemon and Gatomon wanted to help but Strikedramon pinned them to the ground restraining their movements.

"You'll get yours later." he whispered to them.

Dinohyumon smiled evilly at the wound in Terriermon's shoulder. "First you, then Lily-" But then he looked up and saw that Lily wasn't at the table anymore. The shock gave just enough time for Terriermon to counter. With all the strength he could muster, he pulled out a pin and pointed it at Dinohyumon's stomach.

"Gargo Missile!"

The missile struck it target who was blown back leaving his sword still stuck in Terriermon's body. The missile picked up Dinohyumon and crashed into Strikedramon who didn't dodge in time. The tow of them were then carried to the sky where the missile finally exploded with an almighty force. The two of them fell to the ground out cold.

"Gotcha." Terriermon whispered before he fell backwards and began to staunch the wound in his shoulder.

"Terriermon." Lopmon said as she ran up to him and knelt; Veemon and Gatomon did the same. Terriermon was taking gasping breaths, his eyes closed and his teeth gritted. They didn't take the sword out or else he'll bleed to death.

"Hang in there Terriermon; you're going to be fine." Lopmon said. Veemon and Gatomon stood helplessly before them.

"There has to be something we can do." Gatomon said.

"There is." Lopmon said standing up. "After every day, you always wake up with all your injuries healed right?"

"What're you saying Lopmon?" Veemon asked somehow suspecting the answer.

She sighed. "You two have to defeat Lily; that way, the mission will be done and we'll be transported somewhere but he'll be healed up."

"But...Lopmon..." Gatomon said.

Lopmon looked close to tears. "Please you two. I know what you said earlier but...if you don't do anything, he'll die. I don't want that to happen so please."

Veemon and Gatomon stared at her and then at Terriermon; they were practically giving them a chance to go back to their lives. They didn't want Terriermon to die nor did they want to kill someone so important to so many people.

But they had no other choice.

"Fine; we'll do it. We'll beat Lily." Gatomon said and Veemon nodded.

"Thank you." Lopmon whispered and she watched Veemon and Gatomon run into the concert hall, towards their final battle.

* * *

"Lopmon..."

She looked back at Terriermon who was still in pain. "Don't talk Terriermon; save your strength."

"Lopmon, I'm sorry OK." he said. "I thought this might be the week we go back to our lives, the week I thought I could send you back to your partner. But now...now I can't..."

"Terriermon listen, it's not your fault.." Lopmon began but she stopped when she saw two familiar figures walking towards them-Levi and Manfred. Lopmon immediately ran up in front of Terriermon.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" Manfred said stroking his beard.

"I'll tell you what. Two Digimon who're gonna get erased faster than they thought." Levi answered.

"Lopmon...just go." Terriermon said.

"I'm not leaving you!" she shouted. "Beside, I don't have to beat them; I just have to make sure you don't get hurt until Veemon and Gatomon beat Lily."

She looked at the two DL's. "I'm taking a stand here Terriermon; I won't let any of them get past me."

"Lopmon..."

"So it's two on one huh? Let's dance!" Levi said and together, Levi and Manfred were surrounded by a crimson red aura.


	13. Day 7 Part 2

DAY 7 PART 2

As Lopmon began her battle with Levi and Manfred, Veemon and Gatomon were able to enter the concert hall without any problem.

"We have to find Lily fast." Veemon said. They had to because if they don't Terriermon might...

"Her concert starts later; where could she be staying?" Gatomon wondered.

"I remember this place. Let's try her dressing room."

It it was empty when they arrived and they sudden;y remembered that this was the room where they were both killed. Shuddering slightly, they looked for hints to where she could've went.

"Why don't we listen to what the workers here are saying; they might give a clue to Lily." Gatomon suggested. They left the room and found a pair of workmen taking a break. As a third one approached, they listened in to their conversation.

"Hey you two, tell the lighting crew that Lily thinks the lights aren't 'purply enough." the man who arrived said.

"Well what d'you want us to do? Find a way to make them more 'purply'?" the first worker said.

"I dunno. That's your problem." the third worker said before walking away.

"What's up with Lily and this whole purple thing?" the second worker asked the first.

"It's her favorite color I guess." he answered. "By the way, have you seen her lately?"

Veemon and Gatomon listened closer as the second man answered. "Yeah, she looked pretty much in a hurry when I saw her. She went to her dressing room first and then went to her specially made mirror room on the second floor. She said she didn't want to be disturbed."

Unfortunately for Lily, she would be disturbed; without hesitation, Veemon and Gatomon took off towards the second floor.

They found the door labeled "Mirror Room". There was a sign hanging on the knob saying "Do not disturb". Veemon put his hand on the knob hesitating slightly wondering whether to open it or not. But Gatomon put her paw on his hand silently telling him that they had no other choice. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

They had caught her in the middle of her singing a song. Despite the fact that she was a ruthless killer, they couldn't help but like her singing. The room was very large and with a high ceiling; there was a horizontal bar a few feet from the floor and mirrors lined the walls so Lily saw them without even turning.

"Hmm. Well if it isn't kitty and blue wonder." Lily said; she faced them. "Shut the door; I don't want to be disturbed."

They entered the room silently and closed the door. "I heard what you two said a while ago but that doesn't change anything; I'm still gonna erase you. My question is: are you two still willing to fight?"

They looked at each other. "We've already decided. We'll fight you Lily so you better get ready!" Gatomon said and they took battle stances.

Lily smiled."Alright I will."

Her body arced forward and she was surrounded by a crimson red aura that made her look like a black shape within it. They saw he features change: her clothes changed, her nails lengthened and weird things sprouted out of her.

When it was over, she looked very differed. The face, hair, eyes and skin tone were still hers but she was now wearing purple priestess attire with four wings and her tattoo wing out of her back. She had short golden horns and her hair had two gold pins and a comb in it. On her right hand was a golden clawed gauntlet.

"Now...prepare to face the elegance, beauty and power of me, Demon Lord of Lust: Lilithmon!"

She struck out her hand and a red Noise symbol appeared. She placed it on her chest and her body shone with red light. A burst of light surged forth causing Veemon and Gatomon to shield their eyes.

When it was over, her entire body was covered in patterns of purple and yellow tattoos. Her gauntlet, which was now on both of her hands, had yellow marking on it.

"Lilithmon Noise Mode ready for battle."

"Nazar Nail!"

She lunged at Veemon who jumped back as she swiped down. When the floor made contact with her Nazar Nail, it dissolved creating a hole smoked as the wood burned.

"Celestial Arrow!"

Gatomon tried but Lilithmon side stepped and sliced the arrow in two. The latter lunged at them and Veemon shot Lightning Strike forcing Lily to jump back to avoid it.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Um, Ms. Deus, is everything alright."

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine." Lilithmon replied. "Look I've got a concert to perform in so I'll make this quick."

"Tempest Nail!"

Crossing her arms, he fingers were surrounded with wind making it look like she hand small tornadoes for fingers. She thrust her hands forward firing the tornadoes at their intended target- Veemon and Gatomon.

"Cat's Eye Beam!"

"Vee-Laser!"

Both attacks collided with Lilithmon's causing an explosion that covered the room in smoke. Lilithmon ran into the smoke using it as a cover to get in close to her enemies.

"Lightning Claw!"

Lilithmon countered by swinging her Nazar Nail. The the gauntlet met the claw which was overpowered causing Gatomon to be flung sideways.

"Gatomon!" Veemon screamed but Lilithmon picked him up by the neck. He struggled to pry her fingers off but she just leaned in closer to him.

"Ohh, just look at that face." she said seductively tracing his face with her finger. "Those eyes, that nose, his mouth...D'you know what would make that mouth more appealing? It's if it were screaming in pain!"

"Cat's Eye Beam!"

But Lilithmon side stepped and avoided the attack. Giggling, she then pondered about what to carve on Veemon's face. Suddenly, she was struck in the back a pink laser causing her to drop Veemon. He got back in the fight and used Vee-Headbutt on her knocking her back slightly.

"What was that?" Veemon asked.

"This: Cat's Eye Beam!"

She fired her attack sideways into the mirrored wall. It bounced right off it causing it to be sent across the room where it bounced against another wall and struck Lilithmon's side.

"If we use certain attacks, we can make them reflect of the wall." Gatomon explained.

"Alright." Veemon replied admiring Gatomon's good thinking. He took at a pin and aimed it at the wall to the side.

"Like I'll let that happen!" Lilithmon shouted as she charged at him, her hand drawn. Gatomon ran in to keep her busy while Veemon got his attack in

"Vee-Laser!"

His attack reflected of the wall and headed for the two girls. Veemon shouted for Gatomon to dodge but that alerted Lilithmon as well. Both of them dodged the reflected Vee-Laser which reflected of another wall and went straight for Lilithmon who countered it with Tempest Nail, canceling it out.

"That's a good plan but you two have dodge too." she said. "As for me...You're not the only ones with moving attacks; let me show you.

She fired Tempest Nail again but her two target dodged it. Lilithmon smirked; with a flick of her wrist, she made the small tornadoes she fired do a 180 degree turn and hit Gatomon and Veemon square in the back knocking them face flat on the floor.

Lilithmon laughed evilly. "Don't you two see? The wind is in my control! Neither of you stand a chance against me and you'll both be erased courtesy of yous truly!" She began to laugh maniacally for several seconds.

There was anothe knock on the door. "Um, Ms. Deus, you sure you're alright?" a voice from behind it asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Lilithmon replied annoyed that her moment was ruined. She gave an annoying sigh and continued her battle.


	14. Day 7 Part 3

DAY 7 PART 3

"Now where were we?" Lilithmon said as the guy behind the door walked away. "Oh yeah."

"Nazar Nail!"

Veemon got up just before Lilithmon could swipe at him. He dodged slash after scratch trying got dodge her attacks. He ducked and did a leg sweep which unbalance Lilithmon. Gatomon charged in and hit her, knocking her of her feet.

"Crap, I think I broke a nail!" Lilithmon shouted holding up her hand. "You'll pay for that."

"Tempest Nail!"

Again, she unleashed a volley of tornadoes at her enemies. They got to their feet and ran around the room trying to get away. Lilithmon laughed at this pathetic act and fired more tornadoes. Veemon had an idea; he turned and faced the tornadoes.

"Vee-Headbutt!"

"Fire Rocket!"

The combination of his two attacks slammed against the tornadoes. He was trapped in a deadlock trying to push himself against the strong winds. Amazingly, he broke right through her attack and headed right for her.

"That's right. Come and get me." she said quietly retracting her claw ready to strike when Veemon was close enough.

He was finally close enough, she swung at him but before she could make contact, Gatomon shot a Cat's Eye Beam which reflected off the wall and struck her hand, knocking it away. With no obstructions, Veemon hit her right in the chest, knocking her back.

"Thanks." Veemon said to Gatomon as he regrouped with her.

"Don't mention it." she said taking a pin out. "Celestial-"

But she was interrupted mid-attack by w loud shrill sound that made Veemon's ears split and Gatomon's fur stand up. Lilithmon was dragging her Nazar Nail across the mirror along the wall producing that high pitch noise. As Veemon and Gatomon covered their ears to block the sound, Lilithmon used her free hand to fire Tempest Nail.

Veemon and Gatomon were struck by the attack and were sent flying back. Gatomon flew upward slightly causing her to hit the mirrored wall but Veemon hit the metal bar painfully. They both fell down; Gatomon recovered but saw that something was wrong with Veemon.

"Veemon, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Veemon tried getting up but the pain made him stumble. Clutching his back, he said: "I think my spine's broken or something."

Gatomon helped him up but then threw him aside as Lilithmon rushed in and ended up embedding her hand in the wall. She withdrew it and surveyed the pained Veemon.

"He'll be out for a while." Lilithmon said before turning to Gatomon. "Now let's have some fun."

She lunged at Gatomon and began slashing and swiping at her. Veemon called for her and tried to get up but the pain made him stumble again.

"Lightning Paw!"

"Nazar Nail!"

Once again, the two attacks met and just like before, Gatomon's was overpowered. She was knocked away several feet.

"Gatomon!" Veemon screamed. She was a few feet away from her so he tried crawling towards her. Unfortunately, Lilithmon was faster.

"Tempest Nail!"

Gatomon had just raised her pin when Lilithmon's attack hit her paw sending the pin flying away. Now defenseless, Gatomon tried to get up but it was too late.

"Buh bye kitty!" Lilithmon lunged right for her already anticipating the feeling of her claws digging through Gatomon's flesh.

"NO!"

It all happened so fast: Veemon, despite the pain, got up and dove right between them. The result was him receiving Lilithmon's attack. Both girls' eyes widened in shock at what he just did. Veemon was flung away and hit the ground groaning in pain as he clutched his chest were there were five very deep wounds which started to bleed.

"VEEMON!" Gatomon screamed; she was able to get up and ran to his side. A puddle of his own blood was beginning to form.

"Tch. He's done it again." Lilithmon said putting her hands on her hips.

"Veemon...Why?" Gatomon asked as he continued to groan in pain.

"What do you mean why; isn't it obvious?" Lilithmon sounded slightly annoyed. "C'mon, a blind guy could see it. He did it because he loves you!"

"He...He does?"

"Well of course he loves you! He always has! Why d'you think he chose death to save you? Why d'you think his memories of you were taken? Why d'you think he took my attack just now?" She put her hand on her chest. "I'm a being of lust so I think I know love when I see it!"

Gatomon said nothing at this revelation and neither did Veemon. Lilithmon seemed to calm down and spoke to Veemon.

"But I doubt she loves you back." she said. "How can she after what you've done to her? So I'll do you a favor blue boy since you and her and inevitable."

Lilithmon lunged at Gatomon. "I'LL CUT HER THROAT OUT!"

Gatomon was still too shocked to react. Lilithmon was close enough; her claw darted forward aiming for Gatomon's neck.

SMACK!

He was in excruciating pain from the injuries to his back and chest but nevertheless, Veemon still stood up and caught Lilithmon's arm when it was just a small fraction of an inch from Gatomon's face. Both girls didn't do anything but look at Veemon who had nothing on his face but pure rage.

"Don't...you...HURT HER!"

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

The attack was point blank and Lilithmon couldn't do anything about it. Electricity surged from Veemon's hand into her body making her scream out in pain and illuminating the room slightly.

When it was over, Lilithmon was blackened slightly and giving off smoke. But before she could do anything, she felt something hit her chest right where her Noise symbol was; Gatomon, who had finally come to her senses, had a pin at her chest and was ready to fire.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

There was a flash of light as Lilithmon screamed; her body arced backwards was the arrow went right through her chest. The force of the attack knocked her into the wall, breaking the iron bar and sliding down to the floor.

From the floor, she looked at them, her eyes wide with shock and pain. The Noise symbol on her chest had shattered and the tattoos vanished.

Veemon sighed and collapsed again but Gatomon caught him just before he hit the floor. "Hang on Veemon. It's going to be alright."

"What're you two waiting for?" Lilithmon asked. "I haven't been defeated yet; just end me and he'll be healed."

"No..." Veemon said much to everyone's surprise. "You matter...to too many people Lily...We...We can't kill you..."

"But Veemon!" Gatomon protested.

"You still want to stand up for me even after all I've done?" Lilithmon looked down. But then she started laughing as if she heard a good joke but Veemon and Gatomon noticed the tears in her eyes.

"We Demon Lords," she began. "Must always serve our master no matter what. But there is one sin that we can commit that's a lot greater than defying our master. It's doing something totally against the sin we represent."

"If you ask me, lust and love and somehow connected. Look at me," She nodded at Veemon. "By killing you, your memories of the one you love were taken away denying you that love. How could I just let that happen? Denying love? But I ended up doing it anyway to please my master."

"What was with that picture of the MetalKoromon about?" Gatomon asked.

Lilithmon sighed as more tears came to her eyes. "When I was in Paris, he just popped out of a laptop I was using. He didn't know I wasn't human so he thought he had found a partner. I consulted my master about this; he told me that this was perfect. Since Digidestined all over the world would notice the deaths of many Digimon, he thought it'd be a great idea if I pretended to be one of them."

"So I then went around making people think that I was a Digidestined; it worked for a while...but then..."

"Then what?" Gatomon asked.

Instead of answering, Lilithmon stuck out her hand and a white circle appeared. There was an image there: Lily standing with shock on her face and blood on her hand. On the floor in front of her lay a bleeding MetalKoromon.

There was no anger in his eyes at all. Instead, there was only worry and concern. Then, he said something just as he began to turn to data and floated away.

"...Why?..."

The vision vanished just as she shouted: "Why! He loved me like a partner should! And yet, I did that to him! I just defied my own sin!"

She was completely reduced to tears and began sobbing out loud; Veemon and Gatomon couldn't help but feel sorry for her despite all she's done.

"You...you liked this life didn't you Lily?" Veemon said.

Lilithmon stopped just to answer. "Each of us were given a job as cover ups when he take human forms. But over all...I loved it. I loved being Lily Deus and going around the world singing to huge crowds of fans. They love me..."

"Then you know...why...we can't...kill you..." Veemon said getting weaker and weaker.

"But Veemon! What about you! What about Terriermon!" Gatomon said.

"There's a way." Lilithmon said and they turned to her. "There's a way that we can all walk out of this alive and well."

Silently, they watched her stand up. "The mission said that you needed to defeat me right? Since technically, we're still in our battle so:"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I, Game Master Lily Deus a.k.a. Lilithmon, hereby and willingly surrender this fight."

There was one shivering second of silence where they took in her words.

And then then timers vanished from their hands.

* * *

"They...they did it..." Lopmon said as she saw the timer vanish on her hand. She was a complete wreck; she had cuts, wounds, a few broken ribs and a large deep gash under he right eye. She was fighting to stay conscious.

There was a cry of rage; there was a flash of a crimson aura and Levi and Manfred appeared. They were both furious, Levi was actually kicking the ground in rage; without a word, they vanished.

Lopmon fell down panting right next to Terriermon who was still alive. "You did...good Lopmon..."

She said nothing in reply but nodded. They both looked up at the sky waiting for something to happen. After a few seconds, they heard footsteps as if several people were running past them. They didn't have the energy to take a good look but they saw two familiar Digimon who passed right by them. Slowly, she raised her hand as if to reach those who passed by.

"Gabumon...Palmon..."

* * *

"I've done it." Lilithmon said to Veemon and Gatomon. "I surrendered to you two; you're both the winners of these games and will go back to life with you entry fees."

"Lily..." Gatomon said.

But she shook her head. "There's something I have to do, something I should've done a long time ago. But first-"

She waled over to the door and opened it; a man who workman was just about to open it.

"Oh Lily, your concert's starting in- What happened to you!" He clearly noticed the change in her appearance and the marks she got from battle. But she ignored him and continued on.

"Gatomon...please...I want to see this..." Veemon said weakly. She nodded and helped him out of the room.

Together, they followed Lilithmon until she was onstage; even from behind, they could hear the crowd chanting her name repeatedly anticipating her performance. Veemon and Gatomon stood at the sidelines and watched her.

Just then, the doors to the hall burst open and the Digidestiend appeared and, trying to block out the crowd's screams, began to search for something or someone.

But just then, Lilithmon appeared on stage; everyone went silent upon seeing the state she was in, even the Digidestined who stopped to watch. Slowly, Lilithmon made her way to the center of the stage and took the microphone.

"Hello everyone..." she said to the silent crowd. "Listen, I know you've all been expecting my performance but...I'm sorry but there won't be any performance."

"There's something personal that I have to take care of and I need to do it alone. I don't know if I'd be able to come back so..."

Lilithmon closed her eyes. "I just want to thank you all for everything. So goodbye."

She turned and vanished into nothingness leaving the crowd completely baffled.

"Gatomon..." Veemon began and she looked at him. "I'm sorry...that I didn't trust you at first...I'm sorry...that...that I didn't believe you when you tried to explain...And...and I'm sorry...that I couldn't stop Lily from killing you..."

"V...Veemon..." was all she could say.

He took a deep breath. "I...I love you Gatomon...But...But can you ever...forgive me...after everything I've done?..."

Veemon was looking at the floor, unable to look in her the face. But then she felt her paw on his chin and she pulled him up until their faces were leveled.

"Yes. Yes I can."

without warning, she leaned and kissed him much to his surprised. As he returned it, he felt something in his heart flutter as if he'd been wanting this for a long time, as if he could remember her already.

But then, they heard footsteps and the rest of the Digidestined showed up and began looking for them. They parted slightly annoyed at first but were just glad that their friends showed up.

"They're over there and they were having a rather pleasant moment before you guys butted in." To everyone's surprise, Joshua appeared in their midst.

"You can see them. Joshua, where are they?" Kari asked.

Instead of answering, Joshua walked over to the wall and drew another red skull. It flashed once and Veemon and Gatomon became visible.

"Guy!" Davis began but then saw the wounds on his partner. Kneeling down before them, he asked: "What happened?"

"Lily got to him." Gatomon explained. "What're you guys doing here?"

"We knew Lily was going to have a concert so we thought you two might show up." Gabumon explained.

"But isn't she still alive?" Palmon asked.

"It's a long story but we still won the games in the end." Gatomon said. Suddenly, she and Veemon were glowing with a faint white light.

"There's something we need to discuss after they return." Joshua told Tai. "I found the DL's base of operations; I would've told you sooner but they were tailing me and I had to shake them off."

Tai nodded and turned to the two glowing Digimon. "We'll wait for you guys." They nodded too.

"See you when you're alive again." Davis said. Veemon had just enough time to smile and give him a high five before they vanished.


	15. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

The light cleared and Gatomon and Veemon, whose injuries were all healed, found themselves in a great white abyss. No walls, no floor, no ceiling, nothing was there but themselves.

The sound of footsteps caught their attention as a grumpy looking Damian walked towards them. "If you think I am going to congratulate you two, you are mistaken."

"We won the games fair and square; you have to give us our lives back." Gatomon replied.

"Damn that Lilithmon and her morals." Damian said spitefully. "She will pay dearly for her treachery."

"She's no traitor; she's just staying true to herself." Veemon countered.

"Regardless. The next time we see her, she will not like it." Damian concluded. He raised his palm and glowing golden ring appeared. "Take you ring girl and get out of my sight."

He vanished and the ring floated over to Gatomon's tail where it was placed. She smiled satisfyingly feeling her strength return.

"Wait, this means-!" She turned to her side; on cue, Veemon gave a gasp and clutched his head as numerous images flooded his brain, images a familiar beautiful cat.

"Veemon...you alright?" Gatomon asked worriedly.

He turned to her with a smile on his face. "I remember...I remember you Gatomon!"

She smiled as he went on. "All those times we went to the Digital World together! All those battle! I..." He paused a bit. "I remember that I've always wanted to ask you out."

Gatomon smiled back at him. "Tell you what. When this is all over, when the DL's are all gone, let's celebrate together, just the two of us."

"I'd like that a lot." Veemon said kissing her again. As they put their arms around each other, their bodies began to glow a white light. They flashed a bright light and they were gone.

* * *

"This is the place, the headquarters of the DL's." Joshua said when they arrived. He and the rest of the Digidestined had hidden across the street in front of the large warehouse where the DL's met. "There's a secret entrance inside to their underground lair."

"Alright, here's the plan." Tai began. "Half of us should go in while the other half serve as back-"

But a loud explosion from within the warehouse caught them off guard. "It sound like there's a battle going on in there." Agumon said.

Wanting to get a better look, they ran across the street into the ware house. They totally didn't expect what they just saw.

Lilithmon noise Mode was standing there looking tired as if she'd been fighting. Across her was a thin man wearing a black one piece body suit. He had long black hair that reach his waist, a droopy face with dull eyes and a pair of black tattoo wings.

"Lily!" Veemon shouted.

"Who's that?" Kari asked.

"He's one of them." Joshua began. "A DL named Goro Belwood."

"Tempest Nail!"

Lilithmon shot several tornadoes at Goro; he snapped his fingers and hundreds of chains burst from the ground creating a shield that blocked the attack. The wall dropped except fro three chains which flung themselves at Lilithmon. She slashed and destroyed the chains and lunged at Goro claws ready but at the last second, a chain burst out of the ground and coiled around her arms before it could reach him. She was flung sideways and into a wall.

"Lily!"

They stepped in wanting to help but Lilithmon raised her hand ordering them to stop. "Don't interfere." she said between pants. "This is my fight."

She got up and shot more tornadoes; Goro blocked them with a wall of chains. He made a chain spring up near Lilithmon; it swung and hit her stomach knocking her sideways.

"It's...over..." Goro said sleepily. He snapped his fingers and chains burst out of the ground around Lily and coiled themselves around her wrists and ankles pining her down.

"I'll let...master handle you..." Goro said snapping his fingers again. The chains sunk into the ground bringing Lilithmon with them; she screamed and struggled in vain but eventually, she sunk into the ground.

"Lily!" Tai shouted.

"Hmm?...who...are you?..." Goro asked noticing them for the first time.

"We're here to stop you." Joshua said.

"Joshua, don't just tell him what we're up to!" Mimi retorted.

"Really?..." Goro said. "Sorry...but I can't...let that happen..."

He snapped his fingers and a pair of chains burst out of the sides of all of them and wrapped themselves around each one. While the Digimon struggled, the humans cried out in pain as the chains constricted around their bodies.

"Why aren't you hurting us!" Hawkmon shouted.

"My master...has...specific plans...for you..." Goro answered. "You'll need...to be alive...for that...to...happen..."

Those who could tried to reach for their Digivices but couldn't get to them. The Digimon meanwhile struggled against the chains trying to break free to get to their partners but the chains remained sturdy.

Goro smiled to himself thinking of the reward he'll get for getting rid of the meddlesome Digidestined once and for all. He hoped that it was more time off to just lay down and sleep. He closed his eyes and just waited for the humans' cries of pain to end signaling their death.

"I'LL MAKE YOU A DEAL!"

The room went silent; Goro opened his eyes and faced the one who shouted: Agumon.

"What...did you say...?" Goro asked.

"I said...I said I'll make a deal with you." Agumon said as every eye turned to him.

Goro paused for a few seconds. Then, he snapped his fingers; the chains around Agumon sunk into the ground as he fell. "I like...deals...What...d'you have...in mind...?"

Agumon stood up and walked over to Goro glaring at him the while time. "I want you to release all of my friends and promise never to hurt them again. And in exchange...I'll enter the games."

"What! No Agumon, don't do this!" Tai shouted but Agumon's attention was fixed on Goro.

"Why would I...want you...?" he asked.

"If you ask me, I think you'd be the next Game Master." Agumon answered. "Isn't the measure of how good a GM is is through how many Digimon they send into the games? C'mon," He pointed at himself. "Let me in the games; it'll make you a better GM."

Goro considered this offer for several seconds. "Alright...it's a deal..."

Agumon stiffly nodded.

"But...now you'll need...a partner..."

He snapped his fingers; Agumon turned around to see the chains surrounding Biyomon recoiled and threw her forward where she skidded to his side.

"Biyomon!" Sora cried out.

"No, leave her out of this!" Agumon shouted angrily at Goro.

"But you...need a...partner..."

Agumon opened his mouth again to argue but Biyomon stopped him. "It's OK Agumon." she said standing up. "I'll be your partner in the games; you're not the only one who wants them saved."

"Biyomon..."

Agumon sighed and together with Biyomon faced Goro. "You keep your end of the deal first." Agumon said.

Goro thought about this for several more seconds. "Very...well..."

He snapped his fingers and the chains around the Digidestined sunk into the ground. But as they ran forwards to them, the chains sprung up crisscrossing themselves forming a large wall.

"No!" Tai yelled smashing his fists on the wall as the Digimon tried knocking it down with their attacks. They could see everything that was happening. "Agumon, you don't have to do this!"

Agumon ignored him again and he and Biyomon faced Goro. "Now..you do know...what has to happen...before...you can...enter...the games..."

He snapped his fingers and four chains burst from the ground; they parted into two group and wrapped themselves around Agumon's and Biyomon's necks, crushing their wind pipes.

Tai screamed angrily and Sora covered her mouth in horror. The rest of them stopped what they were doing as Biyomon's and Agumon's faces began to turn blue from lack of oxygen. Then with a final twitch and a very audible crunching sound, they stopped choking and fell to the ground unmoving and beginning to turn to data.

"No..."

"Biyomon! Biyomon!" Sora began to cry as she shouted.

"H-hey, what's going on?" Joe said. Everyone turned to him just to see his legs start to turn to data.

"Joe, what-!" Gomamon began but then saw that he two was beginning to turn to data. Everyone looked down and saw the same thing happen to them.

Tai angrily turned to Goro. "You made a deal! You said you wouldn't hurt us!"

"Yes...I did..." Goro replied. "But those two...just made an interesting point."

"That being?" Izzy asked.

"You don't know...?...Let me...explain..."

Goro faced Gabumon and Palmon as he spoke. "Two Digimon...whose deaths...were greatly mourned...by their friends...had the memories...of those friend.. taken away..."

He turned to Veemon and Gatomon; they were up to their chests already. "The Digimon...we identified...as the strongest...had the source...of her strength taken...and the Digimon who loved her...lost the memories of his beloved..."

"And now..." Goro spread his arms towards all of them. "Two Digimon...who gladly...chose death...to save their friends...will lose what...they tried to save..."

"It's us...We're their entry fees!" Ken realized.

Goro smiled; Tai glared at him through the wall.

"You...YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

And then he was gone, all of them were; they were gone just as Agumon and Biyomon turned to data completely. Seeing his job done, Goro lay down on the floor.

"Excellent work." said a voice. A man walked in, he wore a white laboratory suit, had long blonde hair and a pair of tattoo wings on his back.

"Master...?"

"Yes, it is I." the Composer said. "I have come to see if you are prepared for the third week."

"I am...master..."

"I will look forwards to it." the composer said smiling evily.

"Don't worry master...i've got...the whole week planned out..."

And closing his eyes, he drifted to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
